Music in Time: Our Song
by Orika
Summary: A song that was forgotten. A memory that was lost in time. Can it be recovered or will it remain lost forever... As they say Music is the language of love... A sequel to the story: Music in Time. Kairi x Sora Namine x Roxas... Read and Review Please...
1. The Girl in His Dreams

Music in Time: Our Song

By: Orika

Orika: Woohoo I'm back… The ending I made at Music in Time kind of sucks… I'm not actual good at making endings…

Vampire Orika: Sure you are…

Orika: You're just saying that because you love sad endings…

Vampire Orika: Of course I do. It is my greatest joy to see Mortals in despair…

Orika: Anyways… And now the sequel to Music in Time, as I have said before we'll be meeting new characters from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy… What's gonna happen? What's gonna happen? What's gonna happen?

Vampire Orika: (Covering her ears) You seem to be way more excited than the Readers.

Orika: Of course I am… Because I don't know how to start…

Vampire Orika: Sigh You're hopeless as always Mortal…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts… But if I did I could die happy…XD

-----------------------------------------------------X 0 X----------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: The Girl in His Dreams

"Don't ever forget wherever you go I'm always with you…" A girl with auburn haired girl said smiling at the brunette boy whose hair was spiked in different direction and appears to be fifteen years old. They were in a cave that was so familiar to him.

Her image was a blur; he couldn't make out what she really looks like. Her eyes, her smile… He couldn't see it.

"Hey Kai--" The boy called but it seems the name was incomplete.

Then the scenery changed. He was falling but he held her in his arms and felt the strong impact of coldness in his entire body. He looked at the girl who was slipping from his grasp. She was fading away.

Then the scenery changed for the last time. It was in a small house, although small it was neat and everything was kept in order.

"Hey! Wake up you lazy bum!!!" The girl said.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his entire body.

"Owww…" He said as he scanned his surroundings.

He was on the floor probably fallen off from the bed. He was in his room; everything was neatly arranged except for a shirt and a pair of jeans lying on the floor. Suddenly the Mickey Mouse alarm clock that was on the desk near his bed started ringing. He stood up and turned off the alarm.

Sigh "Thanks for waking me up Mickey when I'm already awake." He blurted out.

He approached the window and slid the curtain and looked outside.

"New day same old routine…" He said. "Same dream… How come I couldn't make out what she looked like?" He added.

"Sora! Time to get up!" A female voice was heard from downstairs.

"I'm up Rinoa!" The boy named Sora said. "I'll be down in a minute." He added.

Sora went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He then got dressed and looked at the star shaped thalassa charm. He took it and went downstairs and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning Rinoa…" Sora greeted to the ravened hair woman who was making breakfast. He was rubbing his back, his fall pretty much hurts.

"What happened?" Rinoa asked putting the plates with pancakes on the table.

"Just fell of off bed…" Sora said sitting at the chair. "For the 98th time…" He added.

"Did you have the same dream again?" Rinoa asked as pour some hot chocolate on the cups.

"Yeah but… It's still the same…" Sora said sipping from the cup. "The image was still blurry. When will I be able to see her clearly?" He added.

"Don't worry Sora… I'm sure you'll be able to see her image clearly soon." Rinoa said smiling.

"But when, I've been having the same dream lately." Sora said. "What does it mean?" He asked.

"Maybe it's a sign…" Rinoa said.

"Sign..? What Sign?" Sora asked as he stuff a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"That you'll meet her…" Rinoa said.

"Meet her huh…" Sora said. "After all this three years… I've never heard of anyone looking for me." He said.

Then they ate in silence, when they were finished eating Rinoa cleaned up and Sora was preparing to leave.

"Oh Sora before I forget, since you weren't at the café yesterday we have new employees." Rinoa said.

"New employees, what're their names?" Sora asked.

"There were two females and one male." Rinoa said. "The male's name was Roxas and strangely enough he resembles you very closely. In fact if his blonde hair was brown like yours I'd mistake you for him…" She added.

"Resembles me huh…" Sora said. "What about the females?" He added.

"The females are actual twins. One was Namine and the other was Riaki…" Rinoa said.

When Rinoa said the name Riaki Sora felt something strange. His heart started to beat faster.

"Did you say Riaki?" Sora said.

"Yeah, why?" Rinoa asked as she continued on washing the dishes.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Sora asked curiosity rising.

"I know but that's what she said." Rinoa said. "And she acts more boyish." She added.

"Oh, well I'll be going now." Sora said.

"I'll drop by the café later." Rinoa said.

"Sure…" Sora said and left the house.

He started walking on the streets heading to his work… The café…

Orika: This is the first time I'm gonna put this in a POV. It'll be just for a short while, let's just find out what happened to Sora after the incident three years ago.

**Sora's POV**

It's been three years since I woke up in the shores near Twilight City. Everything hurt. My eyes, my body even my head, as if I've been thrown again and again I was hurt pretty badly bruises in my entire body.

I couldn't remember anything. Nothing except for my name Sora, well there was another thing I remember and that was I was supposed to be holding someone. Not that I remember why? It was so important but I forget what it was.

With nowhere else to go I went to the city that was Twilight City. Lucky for me Rinoa found me on the street and brought me to the hospital. I was diagnosed as having amnesia the reason I couldn't remember anything.

Rinoa Heartily who I know as the only family I have took me in. She was very kind; she'd helped a stranger like me without any questions. I've been living in her house for three years now; since no one was looking for me.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at the sky. It was clear blue and probably it will remain that way, always, forever…

I took out the only thing I know that was mine from my pocket. It was a star shaped thalassa shell charm. It was the only thing I found in my pocket, no ID that would tell who I was or from where I lived but I guess it didn't matter because the star shaped charm wasn't damage or broken to pieces it was too important. I know she gave it to me, but I couldn't remember her.

Although I've been having dreams about her but her image was blurry I couldn't make out anything of her except for her auburn hair and her angelic voice when she sings.

If anything I know she was kind of ruthless since my dream would always end up her hitting me or she would say, "Wake up, you lazy bum!!!" Funny… She was so brutal to me but I want to remember her… So badly…

Orika: I know it sucks… But at least now we know what happened to Sora… Poor Sora couldn't remember the ruthless auburn haired girl… Wahhaaa.

**Normal POV**

Sora reached his destination. He looked at the sign that says, "Brave Heart Café". At the door the sign still says "Closed"

Orika: Was that the name of the lion embedded in Squall's ring? I remember it has the word brave with it…

Vampire Orika: You have such a bad memory Mortal.

Orika: It isn't my fault I haven't played that game for years.

Sora went inside the bell ringed as the door opened. He saw a blonde haired girl tied up into braids, a silver white haired girl and an orange haired guy at the counter.

"Oh good morning ya." The orange head said with a funny accent.

Orika: I always thought Wakka's accent was funny with the word ya or man always at the end.

"Oh good morning Wakka, Rikku, Paine, ready to open?" Sora asked as he approached the counter.

"Hey I'm here too ya know!" A guy with dirty blond hair said coming out from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Morning Hayner…" Sora said shrugging.

Hayner glared at Sora.

"We're waiting for the newbie." Rikku said.

"Although you call them newbie they seem to be very experienced, in handling the serving done." Paine said.

"Yeah man, you've seen how those two females handle the falling trays man." Wakka said.

"Falling trays?" Sora asked.

"Rikku accidentally slip and the tray went flying." Paine explained since Rikku could do nothing but scratch her head from embarrassment. "But these two girls just caught the tray and every food that should be placed in it. Exactly as it should be, even the customers were amazed." She added.

"Lucky they were looking for jobs and since were short on people Rinoa hired them in an instant." Wakka said.

"Really…" Sora said. "I can't wait 'til I meet them because Rinoa told me that the guy resembles me." He added.

"You got that right." Hayner said. "But you know what that gal named Kai has got some attitude. She looks scary but she's actually nice. I guess looks isn't everything?" He added.

Suddenly the bell ringed as the door opened. Two blonde haired girls came in. There was another blonde haired guy who was about to come in as well but one of the girls closed the door on him.

"Ouch!" The guy said. The door hit in the face.

"Ooops sorry…" The girl who shut the door said.

Hearing the voice of the girl made Sora's heart raced.

"What is this?" Sora thought as he looked at the three unknown but somehow familiar people. He took special notice to the girl who just shut the door on the guy.

End of Prologue

------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------------------------

Orika: Woohoo, prologue finished. I know it was quite lame.

Vampire Orika: How come there were three blonde and no auburn haired girl?

Orika: Well if you would read the ending chapter of Music in Time, you would know the reason why.

Vampire Orika: Ohhhh… Mortals…

Orika: Anyways Review, review please once again asking for reviews. Please leave a review, suggestion, criticism even flames… Well that's all for now… See you guys soon…


	2. Meeting New but Familiar Faces

Music in Time: Our Song

By: Orika

Orika: Break is almost over and sadly we'll have our midterms. So I'm afraid I won't be able to update any time soon…

Vampire Orika: Awww poor you Mortal.

Orika: Yeah so I'm making most of the time I have left.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

----------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Meeting New but Familiar Faces

Kairi who was by the counter stared at Roxas who was sitting on a chair as Namine comforts him from what seemed to be a painful thing that happened. The other employees were gathered at the corner giggling. It was an accident she forgot that Roxas was with them. Roxas continued in his painful moans.

"Gosh Roxas give it a break." Kairi said. "It's not like you're gonna die from it, right Namine…Anyways I'm sorry…" She added rubbing her nose.

"But Kair-" Roxas said but stopped at his words when he received a glare from Kairi. "I mean it hurts Riaki, slamming the door on my face. I think you broke my nose." He added rubbing his so called broken nose.

"I don't think it's anything serious but I'll put some ointment on it later." Namine said.

"We have a first aid kit here." A voice from behind the counter said as a familiar spiky brunette appeared behind the counter.

Kairi turned her head around and looked at the person. She couldn't help but stare in awe while Roxas and Namine could just look their mouth slightly opened.

The brunette notice they were looking at him like they've seen a ghost.

"Umm… Is something wrong?" He asked.

Kairi snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh nothing…" Kairi said as she took the first aid kit and approached Roxas and Namine.

Kairi bend over the two so she wouldn't be heard of whatever she was going to say.

"Well, aren't we lucky?" Kairi whispered. "We were having problems where we'll start looking for him and here he is. I guess it's a small world after all." She added setting the first aid kit at the table.

"Well at least we don't have to look for him." Roxas whispered. "But now what are we supposed to do?" He added.

"He doesn't seem to recognize us. I can understand if he doesn't recognize Kairi since she dyed her hair blonde." Namine whispered as she started treating Roxas' painful injury. "But he could recognize me especially you Roxas." She added.

"Well we can't do anything for now. We're not even sure if that's really him." Kairi said. "Let's just see what'll happen." She added although deep down all she wanted to do was hug him and beat him for being gone for so long, but seeing that he had no reaction when he saw them means that he may not be him at all.

But little did they know Sora was stealing glances at them.

"They look so familiar…" Sora thought. "Rinoa was right about the guy. He did resemble me very close. The girl named Namine seems a little familiar… Where have I seen her before? And as for the other one…" He thought looking at Kairi.

Kairi stood and looked at Sora and notice he was looking at her. Sora felt heat rise up his cheeks when she caught her looking at him. He then pretended getting something from under the counter just to cover up the redness of his face.

Sora could feel his heart beating fast when he heard footsteps going near him.

"Why am I feeling like this?" Sora thought. "I just met her, have I?" He added as he heard a soft knock from the wooden counter.

"Calm down…" Sora whispered inhaled then exhaled. When he felt his heart calmed down he rose up and looked at a pair of lavender blue eyes. "Y-yes…" He said trying to sound normal although failed at first since his voice cracked.

Kairi lifted an eyebrow and looked at Sora.

"Oh crap!" Sora screamed in his head.

Kairi then just shrugged and asked, "Well Miss Rinoa said we can start our work today so what'll be our assigned work."

"Oh right. You're assigned work…" Sora said getting nervous to Kairi's closeness. "Uh first why don't I introduce you to the crew?" He added motioning the others to gather.

"This here is Rikku and Paine." Sora said gesturing towards the two. "Their waitresses serving the customers, same goes for Hayner here." He added half heartedly while pointing to Hayner who just replied a "Hmph".

"Just ignore him, his so full of himself." Sora said receiving a glare from Hayner.

Namine giggled from Sora's comment.

"And lastly the cook of the café Wakka." Sora said gesturing at Wakka.

"Hey nice to meet ya man." Wakka said.

"Man…" Roxas said looking at Namine and Kairi.

"He just really talks like that. Always ending with a "man" or "ya", you'll get used to it." Sora said. "And lastly I'm Sora." He added.

The three then looked at each other. Sora and the others looked at them weirdly.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong. It's just that you somehow looked like someone we know." Kairi said as an excuse. "Maybe it's just because you and Roxas look alike." She added looking at Roxas.

"Oh really…" Sora said.

"Now that you mentioned it, they do look alike." Rikku said looking at Roxas then at Sora then back at Roxas. "It's like there twins." She added.

"Great another emo into the café…" Hayner said.

"Hey! I am not emo!" Sora and Roxas chorused glaring at Hayner, and then looked at each other.

Everyone laughed at them except for Paine who always had a serious look at her face.

"You two really are like twins." Paine said smiling a little.

"You don't know the half of it." Kairi whispered.

"Anyways since you two are experienced in handling customers you'll be joining Rikku and Paine. And for Roxas I think you should help Wakka in the kitchen for now." Sora said. "Oh and uh you're uniforms will be ready by next week so for now you can wear civilian clothes as long as the shirt is red." He added.

The three nodded a sign that everything Sora said registered in their heads.

"Well in that case let's open up." Sora said.

Hayner went over the door and flipped the sign. Roxas followed Wakka to the kitchen.

"Roxas be careful not to make the food alive." Kairi teased.

"I do not!" Roxas said as he disappeared in the kitchen.

And the day passed by so quickly, work at the café was easier since Kairi and Namine were there. They're used to that kind of work since it was their first job at Leon's café before they became singers. They closed Brave Heart Café at six o'clock and started cleaning up. Just then Rinoa came in.

"Hey guys so how's work?" Rinoa asked.

"Great… Although we didn't earn that much…" Sora said to his dismay while cleaning the counter.

"So how are the newbie?" Rinoa asked looking at Kairi and Namine.

"They're doing great considering this is their first day." Sora said.

Roxas then came out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for hiring us Miss Heartily." She added.

"Just call me Rinoa and I should be the one thanking you." Rinoa said seating by the counter. "Even though the pay is low you still accepted the job." She added.

"We're not very picky at all and we're kind of used to jobs like this." Namine said. "With the kind of society we have today, you can't be so picky." She added.

"Or else you'll just lose the opportunity and end up with nothing in your hands." Kairi said.

"My, aren't we very realistic." Rinoa said. "But you do have a point. Which reminds how old are you two?" She asked.

Sora looked at Rinoa but couldn't ask why she hasn't interviewed them.

"We're both eighteen…" Kairi said.

"Hey I'm eighteen too." Roxas said.

"Aren't we a bit young?" Rinoa said in surprise.

"We get that a lot from those who don't know us." Namine said.

"But didn't you say that you two are used to this kind of jobs?" Rikku asked. "How old exactly were you when you started working." She added.

"I worked at the age of thirteen would permission from my parents." Roxas said.

"Umm…" Namine said looking down hesitating if she should say it or not.

"Namine and I started working at the age of five." Kairi said bluntly.

"Five!!!" Everyone said except for the trio.

"That's a bit young." Hayner said couldn't believe of what he just heard.

"Not only young but too young man..." Wakka said. "They don't let anyone work at those ages." He added.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well in the society where we used to live even kids need to work no matter how young they are to survive." Namine said.

"It must've been awful." Paine said. "Don't you have any parents?" She added.

"No… Namine and I are alone. But look on the bright side." Kairi said. "Our experiences at work gave us the advantage." She added.

"Always thinking on the bright side, I like people like those." Rinoa said. "Anyways it's to go. Where do you three live?" She added.

"A house in Rose Street just three blocks away from here." Roxas said.

"Oh but are you guys all right I mean with only you three." Wakka said.

"Yeah even though Roxas has to bunk with us I don't let him get anywhere near Namine's room" Kairi said looking at Roxas.

"You're so mean Riaki." Roxas said remembering to call her Riaki instead of Kairi. "It's not like I'll do anything to Namine. He added.

"Isn't Roxas related to you two?" Hayner asked.

"No he isn't…" Sora just said surprised that he just said that out of the blue.

"How can you tell?" Hayner asked not minding the answer Sora just gave.

"Well… I just sorta guess, I guess…" Sora said.

"You're weird…" Hayner said. "Oh the heck am I saying. You're always weird." He added.

Sora locked the door and made sure it was securely locked. With a bid of farewell they all separated ways. The three went to their temporary home a house at Rose Street. The house actually belonged to Leon, he gave them the key before they left and told them to use the house since no one has lived in it since he left and came to Destiny City.

As soon as they got home Kairi went straight in taking a bath while Namine prepared dinner and Roxas watched television.

"So what'd you think?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas you're the one who's supposed to know better than us Sora is you're twin." Namine said.

"Do you think what he said was just really a guess?" Kairi asked coming down from upstairs drying her hair with a towel.

Kairi's hair has returned to being the auburn colour that it should be.

"About what?" Roxas asked.

"About you not being related to us?" Kairi said.

"I don't know…" Roxas said. "Why don't we just ask him directly if he's Sora or not and I don't mean his name." He added

"We might shock him if we did. He doesn't seem to recognize us and we have no proof that he is Sora." Kairi said.

"Dinner is ready…" Namine said.

Kairi laid her towel at the sofa and went to the dinning table. Roxas switch the television off and followed Kairi.

They started eating. Somehow it reminded Kairi of the time back at the Underground Shelter.

"Kairi before I forget." Roxas said making Kairi snap out of her reminiscing.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Riaki?" Kairi said glaring at Roxas.

"Well it's just the three of us." Roxas said Kairi just continued eating. "How come you have to dye your hair blonde and then just wash it off after?" Roxas asked.

"It is none of your business." Kairi said. "In any case it's only when I'm going outside." She added.

Then there was an awkward silence at the table.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Roxas said breaking the silence.

"Their fine, you shouldn't be worrying about those guys. Even if you left them on a deserted island they'll still survive." Kairi said putting the last spoon of food in her mouth. She stood up and cleaned her place. She went to the sink and washed her plate and glass. "I'm going to sleep now." She said heading upstairs.

"So early, it's not even eight yet." Roxas said looking at the clock that says it's only quarter to eight.

"Well I'm a bit tired so I'll call it a day." Kairi said and the door was heard closed.

"Maybe seeing that guy totally got to her." Roxas said.

"Probably, I mean this Sora at Brave Heart Café looks exactly like…" Namine said. "Well you know Sora." She added feeling a bit awkward.

(Sigh) "That idiot brother of mine..." Roxas said. "He has no idea how worried he got everyone." He added.

Meanwhile at Rinoa's house…

"So Sora what do you think of them?" Rinoa asked as she was washing the dishes.

"Strange…" Sora said wiping the table clean.

"What do you mean by strange?" Rinoa asked.

"I feel like I know them from somewhere…" Sora said. "And Riaki…" He added.

"What about Riaki?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't know, I feel uneasy whenever she's near me." Sora said.

"Uneasy? Why?" Rinoa asked eager to know the reason why since Sora never talked to anyone like that.

"I feel my heart starts beating faster whenever she's around." Sora said thinking carefully. "And I get nervous when I talk to her. Weird feeling considering I just met her… And there's something else." He added.

Rinoa then wiped her hands dry and sat at the chair.

"What is?" Rinoa asked.

"There's something that's not right about her." Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Rinoa said couldn't get what Sora was trying to say.

"It's like there's something in her that she isn't suppose to have." Sora said.

"Sorry but I don't understand." Rinoa said.

"I don't understand it myself either. It's just something weird…" Sora said. "Maybe I'm just being delusional." He added.

"I think you just need a rest." Rinoa said. "You're dreams maybe are getting to you too much." She added.

"Yeah maybe you're right." Sora said heading for the stairs. "I'm gonna sleep early tonight, then tomorrow I'll be fine Good night Rinoa." He added as he entered his room and closed the door.

Sora then lied in bed went to sleep. One of the things he likes the most is sleeping. No it isn't because his lazy, but because he knows that he's gonna see her in his dreams as always. And that is probably the only thing that made his day not complete, but perfect in his own perspective.

End of Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X-----------------------------------------------------------

Orika: Oooh so they meet once again…

Vampire Orika: You're already making quite a stir at the beginning.

Orika: Well what can I say I write whatever comes into my mind…?

Vampire Orika: Whatever Mortal…

Orika: Review, review please… Please give me a review, comment, suggestion, criticism, even flames anything… I am begging you… Well until next time…


	3. The Sea's Diary

Music in Time: Our Song

By: Orika

Orika: Okay another chapter to add…

Vampire Orika: Great…

Orika: What's with the gloomy face? Oh right your always gloomy…

Vampire Orika: Aaargh I hate you Mortal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

----------------------------------------------------------X 0 X-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Calling Home

A few weeks have passed since the three have started working at Brave Heart Café. Kairi and Namine have gotten used to the different aura of their temporary work place. As for their uniform let's just say Kairi likes it, considering she doesn't have to wore a dress. And there are still no clues if Sora is well Sora.

Orika: (Gasp) I can't believe I'm already skipping. I hope you guys don't mind. Very sorry but soon Kairi will make an appearance… Well not as Riaki but as the notorious Kairi Sakura.

Vampire Orika: Oh they all love that…

For some reason Kairi has change quite a bit. She was returning back to her usual self. How? Well the fact that she doesn't do anything when Roxas shows even just a little affection to Namine while she's around for the last three years, but now even with just look at Namine that has a "meaning"… She would instantly grab anything her hands could get at and throw it at him. Ouch…

Orika: Very sorry Roxas… I know Kairi should be violent at Sora but since he's not around… She's throwing her energy at you… Including the heavy metal iron, oops… Oo

On the other hand Sora began to smile; he does smile but not the kind of smile that would reach ears. Rinoa noticed it and find it a good and bad sign.

Closing time at Brave Heart Café…

"Sora…" Rinoa said motioning Sora to go near her.

Sora approached her.

"What is it Rinoa?" Sora asked smiling a smile Rinoa has never seen before.

Rinoa just smiled. "Nothing it's just that, I've been noticing quite a change in you." She said.

"Oh, what change?" Sora asked.

"You seem to be smiling a lot lately." Rinoa said.

"Really..?" Sora asked and found the question unusual.

"Yeah ever since those three have started working here…" Rinoa said. "I just hope it doesn't become a problem later on…" She added.

"And why would it become a problem?" Sora said.

"Hey Roxas hurry up with the dishes your so slow!" Kairi said tapping at the counter.

"I would've finished ages ago." Roxas voice echoed from the kitchen. "The problem is the dishes just kept pouring in." He added.

They all laughed except for Kairi who just slapped her forehead.

"Hey have you guys heard the news yet?" Hayner asked approaching the counter.

"Hayner be a little more specific will ya." Sora said. "There is a lot of news." He added.

"Alright, Mr. Know It All." Hayer said glaring at Sora. "The one about the Silver Eagle's…" He added.

"I think I've heard of that." Namine said.

"Well I haven't…" Kairi said.

"I've heard that they've started causing trouble around this area." Rikku said.

"And that worries me." Sora said. "Do you think we should get some security in here or maybe we should ask Zack to come here?" He added.

"Who's Zack?" Kairi asked.

"Zack is a cousin of mine." Rinoa said. "He lives with my grand father." She added.

"Oh come on Sora, don't be such a chicken." Hayner said. "There are three of us here. I'm very sure we can handle them." He added.

"Hayner you may be are forgetting but the Silver Eagle's a gang." Paine said. "Are you sure you can handle all of them?" She added.

Hayner remained silent.

"Exactly how dangerous are they?" Kairi asked.

"How dangerous, let's just say that people are so scared of them that even the police won't do anything." Rinoa said. "I don't know exactly how many are they but they have two captains and of course one commander in chief… Seifer…" She added.

"From the way you say it; sounds like this Silver Eagle is like an army." Roxas said coming out from the kitchen.

"You guys better stay clear of them especially Seifer man. That's the last person you'll want to meet ya." Wakka said coming out of the kitchen. "And besides no one has seen his face; all the people who has seen him just said he was a blonde monster." He added.

"Don't worry about us we can take care of our selves." Kairi said.

"Riaki this is something you should take seriously." Sora said.

"But I am taking it seriously; more seriously than you think." Kairi said.

"We're used to this kind of environment." Namine said. "It's nothing new from where we came from." She added.

"Yeah not to mention the kind of things that happened to us a few years back." Roxas said.

"Well we better get going." Kairi said. "We wouldn't want to encounter this Silver Eagles along the way now do we?" She added ending the conversation.

Every agreed on Kairi's remark and they all went home. The wind was blowing hard in the dead of night at Twilight City. Kairi was getting the shivers.

"I don't know why but I'm getting feeling that we're being watched." Kairi said.

"I hate it when we're both having the same feeling." Namine said. "It usually comes true." She added.

"Let's not jinx it okay." Kairi said.

Then they all went separate ways. Kairi, Namine and Roxas were heading home a blonde guy with sapphire eyes were watching them. His eyes were specially focused on Namine.

At the trio's house…

Kairi couldn't manage to sleep. She's been trying to and has done several things just to get sleepy. She listened at some music, sang a lullaby in case it would work and something she hasn't done for a long time… Play her guitar and sing along with it.

**Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in silence  
All alone  
In ice and snow **

In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You are my love

In your eyes  
I search for my memory  
Lost in vain  
So far in the scenery  
Hold me tight,  
And swear again and again  
We'll never be apart

If you could touch my feathers softly  
I'll give you my love  
We set sail in the darkness of the night  
Out to the sea  
To find me there  
To find you there  
Love me now  
If you dare...

Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in sorrow  
All alone  
To see you tomorrow

In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You are my love  
My love... 

Orika: This song is entitled: You are My Love by Eri Itou. If you guys have watch Chronicle of the Wings then you might've heard this song.

She looked at the clock and it was late at night and she still couldn't sleep. She gently laid her guitar at the wall and decided to go out of the room. When she did she saw that the lamp was on and so was the television was on. She went down to see who could be up at a time like this. It was Namine.

"Namine why are you still up at this hour?" Kairi asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Namine said. "I haven't heard you sang for a long time…" She added.

"I was just tiring myself to sleep." Kairi said. "I thought singing would do the trick, but it didn't." She added.

"Kairi can we call Leon?" Namine asked.

"Sure why not. We haven't heard anything from them." Kairi said as she went upstairs and took her phone.

Kairi dialed a number and put in speaker mode as she sat beside Namine. The other line was ringing; then somebody picked it up.

"Hello...?" It was a male's voice.

"Hello Leon it's Riaki…" Kairi said.

"Riaki..?" Leon said. "Sorry but I don't know anyone who goes by that name." He added.

"She meant Kairi, Leon." Namine said Kairi just giggled from her mistake. "This is Namine." She added.

"Oh! I thought the voice was familiar, what's with the Riaki name?" Leon asked.

"Just a name I used at work." Kairi explained.

"I see… So how are things over there; you three doing fine?" Leon asked. "How is Roxas? Is he getting used to working there." He added.

"Yeah he is though he still needs a little bit more training." Kairi said.

"But he's hanging on." Namine said. "He doesn't complain at all." She added.

"That's good then." Leon said.

"How are you guys over there?" Kairi asked.

"We're all doing fine although everyone misses you." Leon said. "Anyways find anything?" He added.

"Well we did find the guy…" Kairi said and kept silent for a while.

"And…" Leon said making her tell more.

"He really does look like him and his name is the same." Kairi said. "But he didn't react when he saw us. No reaction at all." She added.

"I see…" Leon said. "Where does he live? Who does he live with? I'll tell Cid to search something about him." He added.

"Oh Leon…" Kairi said smiling.

"His working at Brave Heart Café and from what I know…" Namine said thinking. "He lives with Rinoa…" She added.

There was silence in the other line. Kairi and Namine looked at each other.

Orika: Ooooh what is Leon thinking?

"Hello...? Leon are you still there?" Namine asked.

"What? Yeah I'm still here. So Rinoa is the name of your boss?" Leon said with a sound of uncertain feeling.

"Is something wrong Leon?" Kairi asked.

"No nothing at all." Leon said. "Anyways it's the middle of the night. How come you two are still up?" Leon asked.

"Well we couldn't sleep. Something is bothering us." Kairi said.

"Do you want me to tell you a bed time story?" Leon asked.

"Eww a bed time story at this age, you're joking right?" Kairi asked.

"If you want me to I would. You two maybe are old already but remember; you never did have any childhood memories." Leon said.

"But we did have…" Namine said.

"With you guys…" Kairi said agreeing with Namine.

"I'm not talking about those kinds of memories. I mean as a child should be growing up." Leon said. "Playing with nothing much to worry about." He added.

"Leon… Are you still thinking about that?" Kairi asked. "Look I know Namine and I have been in quite a lot ever since we stepped in Downtown but…" She added.

"It's been a long time…" Namine said. "Why bring it up now?" She added.

"Well ever since you three left a month ago. It got me thinking…" Leon said. "And I mean yeah you two were always smiling, acting childish and tough. But then it hit me… Is that what you two really feel all this time?" He added.

Kairi and Namine gasped. Leon hit the spot, sure they were always smiling but then deep down they were sad; well sometime they do. They just didn't want the others to know because they'll worry about them.

"Leon you were the one who took us in when we had no where to go. You stood like a father for all of us." Kairi said. "And were grateful for that; but then… I guess we never did tell you anything. And it's because we don't want you to worry about us." She added.

"Because what you did was enough and we don't want to burden you anymore." Namine said.

"Is that the reason why the two of you decided to live at the Underground Shelter?" Leon said.

"Yes…" The two chorused.

"Well I guess that was enough reason." Leon said. "I'm just glad you two feel that way. I was getting worried that you two may not have found happiness in your childhood years." He added.

"Leon, end it okay. Geez you're sounding so dramatic tonight and you've never talked like that before either." Kairi said. "Something is up…" She added.

"Let's just say that there are some things better left unsaid. I'll have Cid look into what you just said about Sora. I'll call you when he finds something. Good night you two and be careful always in there." Leon said. "I know you two can take of your selves but Twilight City is like Downtown before you two came, it could even be a lot more worst after I left." He added.

"Good night Leon." The two said and hanged up.

Little did they know Roxas was awake and was listening to there conversation. He closed the door which he slightly opened awhile ago. He sat leaned on the door looking depressed.

"I guess I didn't know anything about her either. Namine always looked happy, but…" Roxas said. "Is she really happy of how we are?" He added.

Kairi and Namine went back to there rooms. Roxas waited for a little while until he crept out of his room and made his way to Namine's. He was very careful not wanting to wake either the two of them up. He looked at Namine who was lying on the bed, eyes close. He slowly approached the edge of the bed and kneeled down so he could take a good look at her.

When looked in closer there were a few small scars on Namine's face that could be seen but there weren't that many unlike Kairi's because of the torture she received from the Organization back then.

"I guess I never did give any concern to the scars on your face. To your injuries, your sufferings…" Roxas said his finger lingering on Namine's face. "Namine I loved you so much but I guess I'm weak and a coward, I couldn't even protect you when I should be. I'm sorry; I'm such a coward I couldn't even ask." He added looking down.

What Roxas didn't know was that Namine was still awake at that time and heard every word he said. She opened her eyes and moved her index finger to brush his bangs. He looked at her and saw her smiling at him.

"I love you too Roxas…" Namine said. "And I don't want to see you hurt." She added.

"But I…" Roxas said but Namine hushed him as her index finger touched his lips keeping him from saying anymore.

"Don't say that you're weak because your not… And don't say that you couldn't protect me because you did." Namine said. "You protected me from them. And I don't mind if you'll never ask it's nothing to me at least you're showing me. So don't be so sad because I'll be sad too." She added.

Roxas smiled and Namine smiled back. He reached for her lips as she closed her eyes and felt the warmth he is giving her. Yes they were so in love and they both know it…

Meanwhile at Kairi's room…

Kairi was still wide awake. Her fingers were fiddling a familiar pendant. The locket he gave her. One of her most cherished possession aside from her guitar which also came from him. She moved sideward looking at the study desk. She got up from bed holding the silver necklace at her hand she slid a drawer open. Inside was a pink thick notebook that had bear design at the cover. It had a lock on it… It was a diary.

Kairi took the diary out of the drawer and laid it at the surface of the desk. She pulled the chair and sat on it. She took the key of the lock that was hidden at a small box. She unlocked the lock of the diary and flipped the pages. She read some of her old entries. The last entry she made was about her complaining that he kept on calling her every night.

Orika: Do you guys still remember that from Music in Time?

Kairi then took out a pen from the drawers. She then began to write something on an empty page.

_Dear Teddy,_

_It's been three years since I last made an entry. Three years have passed but I could remember it like it was just yesterday._

_Their in the water I watch Sky drifting away from me. If only I held on stronger then maybe we wouldn't be here looking for him._

_My heart is telling me one hundred percent that he is Sky, but then he doesn't remember me. Is it because my hair was blonde whenever he saw me? Or is it… How I want to punch him right there… I wonder how long do I have to be like this?_

Kairi then opened the drawer there was a pile of empty paper and beside it were envelopes. It was urging her to write to him; even though there was no way of it getting to him. She took a piece of the paper and the envelope and laid it at the desk she then began to write something on it.

"Maybe writing to him everyday won't be so bad." Kairi mumbled. "Even though there's no way it'll get to him." She added.

End of Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X-------------------------------------------------------------

Orika: What is it that Roxas was so afraid to ask? And without even saying what it was; Namine knew it already. And what did Kairi just wrote in the letter and to who was it addressed to? Well Kairi will be writing letters everyday and as for her diary entries maybe I'll be writing it at the end of every chapter. The contents of the letters will be revealed in later chapters, though I have no idea how it will come out. I have an idea can you Readers help me with it. Send me any kind of letters about how Kairi wants to see "Sky" so much and how she misses him. I think you guys already know who Sky is right? I greatly appreciate your help… This poor Writer is running out of ideas…

Vampire Orika: Mortals are weird…

Orika: Okay… I've tried my best to make it sound romantic and that's the best I could do… Rate it for me dear Readers 1-10. 10 highest of course and 1 lowest meaning I have to improve my Romantic-ness. (Sigh) Love is so mysterious that even without words they could understand each other. Well at least that is how it is for Roxas and Namine but how about Sora and Kairi.

Vampire Orika: Mortals… If you love them then just forced them to like you…

Orika: Well if that's how it is for you Vampires for us _Mortals…_It doesn't work like that Vampires… Anyways Reviews, reviews… Give me a review, a suggestion, criticism even flames I'm all open so click that button… Hope you enjoyed it until next time…


	4. Sweet Memories

Music in Time: Our Song

Orika: Alright I think I've had been fooling around now is time to get serious. So we'll begin the second phase.

Vampire Orika: Second phase of what?

Orika: Recovering Sora's memories of course what else.

Vampire Orika: This Mortal is just getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…

_Italic: Thoughts_

**Bold: Flashbacks**

------------------------------------------------X 0 X-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Sweet Memories

That morning Kairi left the house.

"I'll scold him later…" Kairi said smiling.

Kairi saw that Roxas slept with Naminé, but she didn't went wild and threw him out of the room, seeing that Naminé was sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to disturb her.

It was early morning there were no people on the streets. Kairi decided to take a walk around. She came by the park and saw someone seating at one of the benches. She didn't care who it was until she saw the spiky brunette hair that stand out. Well there was only one person who has that kind of hair and it made her sad knowing that he doesn't remember anything about her. She looked at her watch and saw that it was still early.

"_I wonder what he is doing here early this morning."_

Kairi approached Sora and looked at him. He was sitting there eyes closed, it would seem he was sleeping.

"_Sleeping at a place like this, he's gonna get rob or worst bullies…"_

Kairi turned around and was about to leave. But her feet wouldn't move like it didn't want her to leave. She sighed turning around, facing the still sleeping Sora.

She decided to wake him up even though she knows it would be so rude in doing so. But what can she do, she can't leave him like that now can she.

"Sora…" Kairi called patting him on the shoulder.

There was no response…

"Sora..!" Kairi called once again shaking him this time.

"Mmmhmm" Sora mumbled. "Lat…er" He said.

Kairi was loosing her patience. She was shaking him harder now but to no avail Sora was oblivious to any forms of waking up. Well she does have one way of waking him up back when he and Roxas were in there custody… Ahem I mean where they took care of them. She shrugged and bended her lips right beside his ear. Her cheeks showed signs of a faint blush.

"Sora…" Kairi said softly. "How is your sleep?" She asked.

"Very… fine…" Sora mumbled. "Great so to say…" He said still half asleep.

Kairi smiled and arched her brows.

"Well then wake up you lazy bum!!!" Kairi yelled at him.

Oh how Kairi missed that.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!!!" Sora snapped standing up.

But then Kairi was still bending closely to him. So when Sora stood up he smacked to her making them loose their balance. They both fell on the ground. He was on top of her.

Sora felt something soft and warm upon his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Kairi but something was different. Maybe it was because he was still sleepy that he was seeing her with her hair auburn when she dyed it blonde. She opened her eyes then he saw her arched her brows and punched him off of her.

"Ouch that really hurt!" Sora said nursing his cheek.

The punch really woke him completely. Kairi immediately stood up and walked away.

"It was an accident." Sora yelled standing up. "Wait for me…" He finished.

Just then his mind began creating sceneries. The place seemed to be in an underground. He was seeing his self running after the auburn haired girl. Then the image faded when he came back to his senses Kairi was gone.

"What was that about?" Sora mumbled. "Weird…" He said walking to look for Kairi, she couldn't have gone far.

Meanwhile back at the house…

Roxas slowly opened his eyes. He felt arms wrapped around him and his was wrapped around someone as well.

"Wait a minute…" Roxas said. _"I'm hugging someone!"_

Roxas quickly stared at the person beside him. He saw Naminé sleeping peacefully. He looked around careful not to wake her up. He was in her room.

"What?" Roxas wondered trying to remember how'd ended up sleeping there.

"**I'll go to sleep now." Roxas said about to leave.**

**But then Naminé****grabbed his shirt. Roxas looked back.**

"**What's wrong?" Roxas asked kneeling down once again and stroke her hair.**

"**Don't go…" Naminé said. "Why don't you sleep here?" She said.**

"**Here tonight..?" Roxas asked blushing.**

**Naminé nodded. Roxas began to think, if Kairi catches him sleeping with Naminé she's gonna kill him for sure. But he couldn't say no to Naminé now could he. Oh what to do?**

**Roxas then crawled under the blanket. It doesn't matter if Kairi kills him, a request like this may never come by again. Naminé then crawled closer to him, she wrapped her arms around her and he did the same and he was glad he stayed.**

Roxas sighed for a minute he thought he was sleeping with someone. Naminé opened her eyes and looked at Roxas.

"Good morning." Roxas said.

"Good morning…" Naminé said blushing at the awkward position they were in.

"How was you're sleep?" Roxas asked smiling at the redness of Naminé's cheeks.

"It was wonderful…" Naminé said. Pulling her arms away from him and covering her face.

Roxas jumped out of the bed and headed for the door. He looked at the time. It was safe to wake Kairi up.

"I'm gonna wake Kairi up." Roxas said.

Naminé nodded as she went out of bed. Roxas headed for Kairi's room. He knocked on the door, but there was no response.

"Kairi…" Roxas called knocking again.

"What's wrong?" Naminé asked as she approached him.

Roxas turned around and when he saw Naminé he covered his nose as he saw what she was wearing. A long over sized polo her legs were bare. He didn't notice it that night because she was under the blanket. He turned away from her; he might get a case of nose bleed if he looks at her for long.

"Kairi…" Naminé called knocking at the door.

There was no response.

"Weird…" Naminé said.

Naminé turned the door knob and it was unlocked which was another weird thing since Kairi always locks her door. She went inside and saw the bed made up and the room was clean.

"She's not here…" Naminé said.

"What?" Roxas said going inside the room. "You're right, but it's only seven. Doesn't she wake up at seven?" He said.

Naminé went down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Roxas followed her. Kairi was no where to be found.

"Can't find her anywhere…" Roxas said. "It seems she's not here." He said.

"But where'd she go?" Naminé wondered.

It's not like Kairi to leave the house without telling her. What's more she doesn't wake up until seven in the morning.

"Maybe she went to the café already…" Roxas said.

"Maybe you're right." Naminé said. "I'll fix us some breakfast." She said.

Meanwhile...

Sora went looking for Kairi. She disappeared very quickly.

"Where'd she go?" Sora mumbled. "That punch really woke me up…" He said as he rubbed his cheek.

Then he just remembered what he saw.

"_How strange…"_

"_I thought I saw her but it was just Riaki…"_

"_But then the image became clear, what does it mean?"_

Sora kept on wondering until he saw Kairi seating by the fountain. He fixed his self up before he approached her.

"Umm… Riaki…" Sora called but she didn't respond. "Riaki I know you're upset and I'm sorry it was an accident." He finished as his hand landed on Kairi's shoulder.

Caught by surprised Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and threw him on the fountain. She gasped when she realized who it was.

"Sora… Oh my goodness…" Kairi said bending.

Sora sat up he was now soaking wet. Somehow it seemed familiar to him.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

Sora glared at Kairi. She just threw him in the water and now she's asking if he's alright.

"Sorry…" Kairi said. "Standard question…" She said as she stretches her hand to him.

Sora took Kairi's hand and she pulled him out of the fountain.

"You should remember not surprise me like that." Kairi said.

"Oh and now it's my fault, I'm soaking wet…" Sora said glaring at her.

"_This girl is unbelievable, she's the one who got me wet and she doesn't even consider apologizing."_

Kairi arched her brows once again.

"Well Mr. So and So!" Kairi said using her notorious voice at him. "You're quite lucky that you only got wet. I could've done something much worst you know." She finished walking away.

Sora stared at her in disbelief. He knew she had quite an attitude but it wasn't like how she's acting now and strangely it was very familiar to him.

"_Arrrgh! What's happening to me? Why does everything she does now seemed very familiar?"_

"Hey! Are you just gonna stare there?" Kairi said cutting Sora off his thoughts. "Come on, let's go!" She yelled at him starting to walk off.

Sora caught up to her.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

"Well you can't certainly go to work soaking wet, right?" Kairi said. "My house is not very far so let's dry you up before you catch a cold." She finished.

The words "before you catch a cold" rang in Sora's ears. He had heard it being said to him before.

"**Let's go back before you catch a cold." The auburn haired girl said.**

**She was soaking wet from the rain. She seemed sad for some reason and she was crying or was it just the rain.**

"Hey are you listening?" Kairi said.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

Kairi sighed shaking her head. "Sap…" She said.

"I am not a sap!" Sora retorted.

"Then you're an emo!" Kairi countered.

"Am not!" Sora said.

"Are too!" Kairi yelled back

"Am not…"

"Are too…"

"Am not…"

"Are too…"

And the two went on bickering as they headed on the direction of Kairi's house. All the while their constant bickering at each other was filling a hole within Sora. And he has been happier about everything, because of Kairi.

End of Chapter 3

--------------------------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------------------------------

Orika: I apologize if I took this long to update but since Summer Vacation is finally here in which I'm very happy about. I'll try to update more often.

Vampire Orika: You're just gonna busy with your other story…

Orika: Shut up… Arrgh, just how many times have I already told you to shut up?

Vampire Orika: Don't know… I've lost count…

Orika: Anyways Review please… Give me a Review, a suggestion, criticism even flames are accepted. It would make me very happy… Oh and with what the Vampire had just said I've created another story entitled Identity Crisis. The story is quite interesting as well, but sadly Kairi and Sora are not in it but it is about Naminé and Roxas. I think you might like it…

Vampire Orika: You're promoting a story not related to this one… You're one weird Mortal… Don't you Readers agree? Tell me you all agree or else I'll suck your blood until you're all drained.

Orika: Shut up! Until next time…


	5. Trouble Sky High

Music in Time: Our Song

By: Orika

Orika: It is time to visit the house. Sora is gonna visit the house, Sora's gonna visit the house...

Vampire Orika: Arghhh... I hate this Mortal when she's hyper...

Orika: Get used to it because I might update a lot more often...

Vampire Orika: Arrrggghhh

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

Italic: Thoughts…

Bold: Flashblacks

--X 0 X--

Chapter 4: Trouble Sky High

Sora still soaking wet followed Kairi who was looking around as if she doesn't know where to go.

"Hey are you sure you know where you're going?" Sora asked.

"Of course I do…" Kairi said. "What do you take me for? A lost lamb…" She said.

"Well it looks like you do…" Sora said.

"Look, I'm just familiarizing myself with the place okay." Kairi said in defence. "I know where the house is, so just be quiet." She said as she stopped in front of a house.

"Why'd you stop?" Sora asked.

"Because we're here…" Kairi said as she walked to the door and pressed the doorbell.

Sora followed her. Soon after the door was opened as a messy spiky blonde's face showed up.

"Where have you been Kai-" Roxas said but Kairi cut him off before he could finish saying her name. Good thing Sora didn't manage to hear that.

"We have a guest…" Kairi said taking a glance at her back.

Roxas peered over Kairi's shoulder and saw Sora soaking wet.

"Sora!!" Roxas said loudly to alert Naminé. "Where did you take a dive?" He asked as he observed he was soaking wet while opening the door.

"Why don't you ask her?" Sora said glaring at Kairi.

Kairi sighed. "Just get inside." She said entering the house.

"But I'm soaking wet I might wet floor." Sora said.

"Get inside…" Kairi repeated. "Naminé could you give Sora something warm to drink before he catches a cold." She said and went upstairs to her room.

Sora went inside the house.

"I'm gonna fetch a towel." Roxas said and headed upstairs.

Naminé came out of the kitchen carrying a mug of hot chocolate.

"Here drink this…" Naminé said handing over the mug.

"Thanks…" Sora said as he took a sip.

Sora then looked at the drink. He tasted something familiar before. Roxas came down with a towel and bathrobe.

"Here you go." Roxas said putting it on Sora's shoulder. "You might as well wanna get off those wet clothes." He said.

"Thanks…" Sora said. "Uh… Where's the bathroom?" He asked.

"Sure, it's upstairs at the end of the corridor." Naminé said.

Sora got up and walked upstairs. He passed by Kairi's room which had a wooden tag with arrangeable letters, but he didn't notice as he went straight to the bathroom.

At the kitchen…

"I'm getting kinda nervous about this." Naminé said.

"Me too…" Roxas said. "I thought I was gonna have a heart attack when I saw him behind Kairi." He added clutching his chest.

"It's a good thing there isn't anything in the house that was something three years ago." Naminé said.

"Just relax and act normal." Roxas said to his self. "He'll never suspect anything… When are we gonna tell him exactly." He said looking at Naminé.

"When Kairi's ready…" Naminé said unsure of her answer.

Upstairs…

Sora was wearing the bathrobe Roxas gave him as the towel was on his head as he was carrying his wet clothes. He passed by Kairi's room and he noticed the tag the letters arrange as "KAIRI". The door was slightly open and he couldn't resist the temptation of peeking inside. He could just see the desk but he saw something at the desk a photo frame. He could barely see the image because it was far away.

Just then the door suddenly opened. The next thing Sora knew is that he was staring into a pair of lavender blue eyes.

"What are you peeking at?" Kairi asked as she looked at her study desk and saw the photo frame. She quickly closed the door behind her and glared at Sora who just gave his famous grin. "Didn't anybody tell you it's rude to peek at people's room?" She said as she tossed him some black clothes and a pair of black shoes.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"You mean "What this?" Sora…" Kairi said correcting his grammar. "And as you can see those are clothes and a pair of foot wears. And I can't believe I have to see Roxas' messy room just to get you an underwear." She said adding 'hmph' at the end.

"I didn't mean these." Sora said. "I meant that." He said pointing at the tag.

Kairi glanced at the door and saw the tag. She got nervous and quickly rearranged the letters to "RIAKI". Good thing the letters were all capital.

"Roxas might've rearranged it." Kairi said. "He loves playing with it." She said and quickly went down stairs.

"_Kairi sounds very familiar…" _Sora thought.

Sora said taking a last look at the tag; he then went back at the bathroom to put on his clothes. He then went down and joined them.

"I'll prepare something for you to eat." Naminé said.

"No need, I just had breakfast." Sora said shaking his head.

"I ate before I left the house." Kairi said. "Speaking of which... Roxas I am gonna put a restraining order if I catch you again." She said.

Roxas sweat dropped, laughing nervously. "So you did saw me." Roxas said.

Naminé just giggled. The four of them left the house together and went to the café. When they reached the placed there was a truck parked outside the café.

"Hey Sora we just finished the repairs. Should we put it inside?" The man asked.

"Sure just put it inside." Sora said.

"What's that?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, just the piano, it got broken before the three of you were hired." Sora said. "It was so important to Rinoa so she can't replace it and had it repaired." He said opening the door.

"Why is it so important?" Roxas asked.

"Well that piano actually belongs to my cousin who was a famous singer here in Twilight City." Rinoa said coming inside the café. "She left years ago, she was very gifted in music. I know she will come back someday and sing again." She said looking at the piano.

The piano was then set at the place that was vacant it was still covered in a sheet. Naminé who loved playing the piano was the one who removed it. Her eyes widened.

"Hey that looks like." Kairi said staring at it as well.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Oooh look, look." Naminé said obsessing over the piano.

Kairi approached the paino.

"It looks exactly like my piano back home." Naminé said.

"It looks exactly the same." Kairi said looking at the name that was on the piano.

"Kaina"

Kairi gasped.

"Is something wrong?" Naminé said.

"Rinoa what was your cousin's name?" Kairi asked.

"Kaina, Kaina Miyaki." Rinoa said.

Kairi pulled Naminé in a corner. The three just stared at them.

"Isn't Kaina Miyaki mother's maiden name?" Naminé asked in a soft voice still couldn't believe at what she just heard. "Quite a coincidence isn't it." She said.

"Actually it's no coincidence. Rinoa's cousin is mother." Kairi said.

"What are we gonna do?" Naminé asked.

"Nothing, we're not gonna tell her anything." Kairi said.

"But it's quite unfair don't you think." Naminé protested.

"It's more unfair to her if she finds out that mother is dead thirteen years ago. Let alone that she had a family." Kairi said. "Think about it. She was just like us who was hoping mother was still alive... All those years..." She said.

"Her heart would break." Naminé said.

"Remember she must never know." Kairi said.

"Is something wrong you two?" Sora asked.

"Nothing..." Kairi said smiling.

"I was just wondering..." Naminé said coming up of an excuse. "It's been a long time since I played on a piano." She said.

"Go ahead." Rinoa said.

"Good morning..."

The others came by. Naminé sat and began playing the piano; she was playing Dearly Beloved (Orika: The song at the start menu of KH 1).

Rinoa stared at her not because she played the song. Sure anyone can play the song but the way Naminé played it, she kinda resembles Kaina. When Naminé finished everyone was amazed and they all clapped their hands.

"That was so beautiful Naminé." Rikku said.

"Fascinating..." Paine said.

"Thanks... Actually I didn't think I could still play that well." Naminé said.

"What do you mean man you were awesome." Wakka said.

"I haven't played for a long time." Naminé said. "I was out of practice." She said.

"And I think you also play?" Sora said looking at Kairi.

"Kairi can play any kinds of instrument." Naminé said.

"Oooooh..." Was all everyone could say.

"But I prefer to play the guitar." Kairi said.

Rinao kept silent...

"Oh I almost forgot Sora." Rinoa said handing over an envelope.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"It's an invitation at Grandpa's house. There's a gathering this Saturday night." Rinoa said.

Sora groaned saying, "Do I have to? The last thing I ever wanted was to be invited not that I don't like Ansem the Wise but you know who is gonna be there."

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"Sora's ex-girlfriend..." Hayner said.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Kairi asked raising an eye brow, looking at Sora.

"I don't wanna hear it." Sora said covering his face.

Hayner started enumerating about Sora's ex-girlfriend. The three listened closely Roxas was a little worried but couldn't help laughing, Naminé looking at Kairi and Kairi's eyes twitching as she heard more about it.

When Hayner finished Roxas and Naminé looked at Kairi. Kairi's head was down, Sora was nervous about this.

"Riaki..." Sora said.

"What..?" Kairi said as she lifted her head, her eyes had the look of death.

Kairi was releasing a scary aura. Naminé and Roxas backed away.

"I'm gonna go and change..." Kairi said disappeared in the changing room.

"Riaki is scaring me." Rikku said.

"What's wrong with her?" Sora asked.

"She just remembered someone." Naminé said. "And is ready to strangle him any time..." She said

"A boyfriend..?" Hayner eagerly asked.

"No!" Kairi screamed from the changing room. "That good for nothing big sea porcupine sap..!" She said and a loud crash of something was heard.

"She's gonna kill him when he remembers." Roxas said.

"He..?" Everyone wondered who he was...

The day went on fine. Well except for Sora that is, he couldn't feel comfortable because he could feel that Kairi has been staring daggers at him not to mention she wasn't talking to him.

Somehow Sora felt like he should explain to Kairi, he doesn't know why. Eventually it never bothered him if someone knows about his ex-girlfriend, but then why would it now?

Closing time everyone left all that remained was Sora, Rinoa, Kairi, Naminé and Roxas. The three were about to leave when Sora bid Rinoa farewell and followed the three.

"I smell trouble." Rinoa said.

"Hey guys wait!" Sora yelled catching up to them.

"We're gonna go on ahead." Roxas said as he and Naminé went off ahead of them.

"What is it?" Kairi said glaring at him.

"Let me explain." Sora said.

"There is nothing to explain." Kairi said placing a hand in front of him.

"No there is and..." Sora said doesn't know how to say it. "I have a favour to ask." He said giving off the grin and the puppy dog eyes.

Kairi sighed in defeat there was no way Sora is gonna leave her alone. He's just too stubborn like he always does. She smiled at least that didn't change.

"I'm listening..." Kairi said.

Sora grinned.

--X 0 X—

Orika: Okay maybe this chapter was a little weird. Oh and gladly to say in just a few chapters all hell will break loose...

Vampire Orika: Why?

Orika: The return of Kairi Sakura is at dawn...

Vampire Orika: That's all... Mortal...

Orika: You're no fun... Anyways Reviews please...


	6. Request

Music in Time

Music in Time

By: Orika

Orika: Alrighty now what will Sora ask Kairi to do and will Kairi agree to it?

Vampire Orika: Not again…

Orika: Yes again… Now let's go on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…

--X 0 X--

Chapter 5: Request

"NO!!" Kairi's voice echoed as she went inside the house with Sora behind her.

"Please Riaki…" Sora said pleading. "It's just this once." He said.

"No, that idea is a big no, no for me." Kairi said.

Naminé and Roxas were having drinking juice as they looked at each other wondering what the two were talking about.

"What's wrong?" Naminé asked.

"This sap is just asking me to do the weirdest request." Kairi said giving emphasis on the words weirdest request.

"What request?" Roxas asked.

"You tell them sap." Kairi said.

"Hey stop calling me sap will you." Sora said pouting. "I wanted her to come with me at the party… And be my date." He said.

Naminé spit the juice she just drank to Roxas' face.

"Aaah!" Roxas said.

"Ooops sorry…" Naminé said as she immediately went to the kitchen to get a towel and wiped it on poor Roxas.

Kairi was laughing at the scene.

"It wasn't funny." Roxas said.

"Anyways why are you asking me to do it?" Kairi asked. "Why don't you just ask Rikku or Paine?" She said waving her hands in emphasis.

"Can't she already met them." Sora said.

"Does it have to be someone she doesn't know?" Kairi said sitting on the sofa.

"She'll think I'm just making it up." Sora said.

"Why would she think that?" Kairi said. "Wasn't she the one who broke up with you?" She said.

"Well she said she only did it to see how far I would take it." Sora said.

"That's just plain stupid." Kairi said.

"I second emotion to that." Naminé said raising her hand. "I mean breaking up with someone just to test how much they love you... It isn't quite fair for the person she just hurted." She said Roxas nodded in agreement.

"And that's why I want to show her our break up doesn't matter to me anymore." Sora said. "I was hurt but… When I started having these dreams, it just showed me what I had with her is nothing compared to what I had before." He said.

"What you had before?" Kairi asked curious.

"It's private… Anyways I'm begging you." Sora said.

"Ugh, why me?" Kairi asked.

"Well there's no way I can ask Naminé." Sora said as Roxas glared at him. "Roxas is gonna kill me that's for sure." He said.

"Good thing you know." Roxas said.

"So there you go." Sora said.

Kairi sighed.

"_This is plain crazy…"_ Kairi thought. _"But then..." _Then an idea came to her mind.

"You know you can't convince her that easily." Roxas said drinking his juice.

"I'll do it." Kairi suddenly said.

Roxas choked as he felt his drink went to his lungs.

"Seriously...?" Naminé asked surprised at Kairi's decision.

"Under some conditions…" Kairi said.

"Anything…" Sora said.

"You will only bring me to the party and introduce me as your date and that's it. No funny stuffs or else you can kiss your life good bye." Kairi said glaring.

Sora gulped. "Okay that very much is clear." Sora said.

"Well she always makes sure things are clear." Roxas said.

"Then it's understood." Kairi said. "Now leave!" She said pointing to the door.

"Thank you, thank you Riaki!" Sora said and left.

"So what now Kairi?" Naminé asked.

"Well let things go as they should." Kairi said. "How I wish it was as simple as that?" She said and went up to her room.

Days pass by and before they knew it. It was Friday.

At the Café…

"I can't believe you actually agreed to that." Rikku said.

"Me neither but what can I do." Kairi said. "He's not gonna quit pestering me until I agree." She said.

"You have a point there." Rinoa said. "Sora can be quite stubborn when he wants something so bad, it'll drive you crazy." She added giggling.

"Hey do not." Sora said.

"Yes you do sap." Kairi countered.

"What do you know about me?" Sora said pouting.

"You have no idea how stubborn you were yesterday." Kairi said. "You'll never change…" She said under her breathe and sighed shaking her head.

Suddenly Kairi's phone rang. Kairi sighed.

"I thought I told them not to call me when I'm working." Kairi said reaching for her phone in her pocket.

"We still got some time before we open." Rinoa said.

"Thanks a lot." Kairi said flipping her phone. "Hello…" She said.

"I've never seen a phone like that before." Sora said.

"Of course you haven't." Naminé said. "That phone was made by Cid. He is what we call a pure genius. He likes to make things out of scrap." She said.

"Amazing…" Rikku said.

"Oh it's you Riku." Kairi said on the phone.

Suddenly Sora began to feel uneasy. He glanced at Kairi and when he saw her having a good conversation on the phone, he felt more depressed. He shook his head.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ Sora thought. _"She's just having a conversation on the phone… That's all…"_

"Hey, Naminé who's this Riku..?" Sora asked in a soft voice.

"Oh Riku…" Naminé said. "He's a friend from back home." She said.

"Oh…" Sora said.

"Right now I'm going to work and you might as well go and tell this to them: 'When I get back they better have a good hiding place because I'll be hunting them down one by one…" Kairi yelled at the phone, hanged up and sighed as she hid her phone back on her pocket.

"Has the Gang War started again..?" Naminé asked.

Kairi rubbed her forehead as she sat down.

"I just disappeared for a few weeks and now look their starting it again." Kairi said. "When I get back there…" She said clenching her fist.

"When she gets back there they'll all end up in the hospital…" Naminé said and shrugged. "That I'm very sure." She said.

"I'm not gonna think about those stuffs for now. I'm just gonna tire myself out." Kairi said.

"Yeah better think of what you'll wear at the party." Naminé said.

"What… I'll… wear..?" Kairi said.

"That's right you don't expect to wear jeans in a formal party like that." Naminé said.

"Is that true?" Kairi asked glaring at Sora.

"B-but o-of course." Sora said backing away. "You'll have to wear a dress." He said.

Kairi sighed again. Now she has another problem.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Riaki in a dress before." Rikku said.

"That's because I don't feel comfortable wearing one." Kairi said.

"That's not true." Naminé said. "You use to wear dresses a lot when we were little." She said.

Kairi blushed.

"I was very little back then; I still didn't know what I wanted to wear." Kairi said.

"Well put that aside and we'll have to decide what you have to wear." Naminé said. "How I wish Tifa and Yuna were here." She said.

"Worst, the last time they made me wore a dress." Kairi said. "The lustful eyes of those wolves were staring at me. The horror…" She said.

"But you snap at them and they instantly went away." Naminé said.

"Snap at them?" Hayner asked.

"Let me demonstrate what she did. Roxas…" Naminé said.

"What is it?" Roxas said.

"A little field demonstration, that time during Halloween." Naminé said.

"What..?" Roxas said.

"I wanna see this." Wakka said.

Naminé jumped at Roxas and grabbed him at the collar.

"Where is it? Give it to me Hikari!" Naminé said shaking Roxas imitating how Kairi used to do it to Sora back then when she chased Sora for the pictures.

"I don't have it with me." Roxas said playing along.

Everyone was staring at them confused. Naminé stopped and looked at them.

"What are you all staring at..!" Naminé snapped.

"Nothing…" All of them except for Kairi said.

Naminé smiled.

"And that's exactly what they said and ran off." Naminé said and continued laughing.

"Oh…" They all said.

"Stop talking like it's so surprising." Kairi said.

"But it is surprising." Rikku said.

"So who's this Hikari?" Hayner asked. "You're boyfriend?" He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. That Sea Porcupine did nothing but trouble." Kairi said.

"Hey my hair isn't sea porcupine." Sora suddenly countered.

"_He reacted to it… So that means…"_ Naminé and Roxas thought.

All of them stared at Sora.

"W-what I mean is my hair is spiky too you know…" Sora said.

"And how do you know that he has spiky hair like yours?" Kairi said cornering Sora to the question.

"A wild guess…" Sora said avoiding there stares at him.

"So Riaki did he really have spiky hair?" Rinoa asked changing the subject. "I mean your boyfriend." She said.

"He is not my boyfriend." Kairi said.

"But you do want to right?" Roxas asked.

Kairi was silent and turned around.

"That sap… No way…" Kairi said.

Naminé and Roxas both giggled as if expecting that will be the answer. Kairi went to the door and flipped the sign to open.

"Although if he didn't went missing, who knows?" Kairi said and turned around. "Besides Roxas, after three years of being with Naminé it's not like you're her boyfriend right." She said changing the subject.

"What, you mean to tell me your not Naminé's boyfriend, Roxas." Rikku asked.

"It isn't like that… I- I'm kind of a coward to ask." Roxas said blushing Naminé blushed as well. "And besides Riaki is gonna kill me if Naminé and I were." He said.

They all laughed as Kairi slapped her forehead and Naminé looked at poor Roxas.

"Oh gee customers are coming, it's time for work." Roxas said and headed to the kitchen.

Everyone just went to there stations erasing the weird conversation they just had. Kairi just noticed as days go by fewer people were coming to the café. She wasn't used to it since Twilight Café was always a full house whenever she and Naminé were around. Now she misses Destiny City.

As soon as they closed the café Rikku started suggesting what Kairi should wear at the party.

"How about a white spaghetti strap dress that would look nice on you..." Rikku said. "I can lend you mine." She said.

"White isn't my color it's Naminé's and I don't like flashy colors either. I prefer black." Kairi said.

"But black has no life." Hayner said. "Do you wanna look like Paine?" He said.

"Hey what does that suppose to mean?" Paine said glaring at Hayner.

"How about the pink dress Yuna and Tifa made for you?" Naminé said. "The one Sorianne wore." She said stressing the name…

Kairi and Naminé looked at Sora. Sora noticed the two staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Sora asked.

The two burst out laughing, leaving Sora confused.

"What's so funny?" Sora said.

'Nothing…" Kairi said. "But you do know I don't bring any dresses with me." She said.

"I know so I brought some without you knowing." Naminé said. "And don't worry about the sandals I have the perfect fit for you." She said.

"You planned this all along did you?" Kairi asked.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to be prepared." Naminé said smiling.

"I don't think I like where this is going." Kairi said.

Naminé and Roxas went ahead they have to go to the market to buy ingredients for supper. The others have left leaving Kairi and Sora alone at the café. Kairi was busy writing something on a paper while Sora was busy handling the cashier work.

"_I wonder who this guy is."_ Sora thought as he recalled what Kairi said earlier.

"**That sap… No way… Although if he didn't went missing, who knows?"**

"So Sora I've heard from Rinoa you had amnesia." Kairi said.

"That's right Rinoa was the one who helped me at that time. I couldn't remember anything." Sora said.

"Family, friends or relatives…" Kairi said.

"None… Just a faint memory of an auburn haired girl…" Sora said.

"An auburn haired girl…" Kairi said.

"Yeah, when I met Mei Mei I thought she just an illusion my head is making." Sora said without realizing he was hurting Kairi.

"_I was just an illusion huh…"_ Kairi thought.

"But when she broke up with me and when I was hurt, I began having dreams of her and realized she wasn't an illusion she was my reality." Sora said.

Kairi blushed and said. "Oh really…"

"So what was he like?" Sora said it was his turn to ask.

"He's annoying and complains almost about everything." Kairi said.

"He sounds very immature." Sora said laughing.

"_Right your very right about your self Sora." _Kairi thought smiling. "But I guess his being immature is what I like about him." She said and Sora stopped laughing.

"Oh was he special to you?" Sora asked looking at Kairi.

Kairi stopped at whatever she was doing.

"I'd be lying if I say he wasn't." Kairi said. "Sure the two of us argue and bicker a lot of times. Me hitting him every time at every little mistake he made but I guess that's just how things work out for us. If we aren't like that then something must be wrong." She said.

"Why did he go missing?" Sora asked.

"It was an accident or much more to say a tragedy." Kairi said. "All I could remember at that time was him drifting away from me. I thought when I woke up I would see him there giving me that goofy smile of his… But he wasn't there and he never came until Naminé told me they couldn't find him." She said.

"Who was he?" Sora asked.

"He was Roxas brother… His name was S-…" Kairi said but stopped. "His name meant sky…" She said.

"Sky huh…" Sora said and thought for a moment. "Hey…" He said.

Kairi looked at him hoping he got the hint.

"That's pure coincidence did you know that my name also meant sky." Sora said and laughed.

Kairi laughed with him and approached Sora. She hit him in the head.

"Ouch hey that wasn't-…" Sora said then stops when he looked at Kairi.

Kairi was still laughing but the look on her eyes… It reflected sadness.

"I better go home; those two are probably home anyways." Kairi said and grabbed her bag.

"Yeah sure…" Sora said. "See you then Riaki…" He said and went back to his work.

Kairi went to the door and reached for the handle.

"Sora…" Kairi said and looked back at Sora.

"Yeah…" Sora said but didn't look at Kairi.

Kairi smiled and averted her eyes in front of her.

"Kairi remember…" Kairi said.

Sora stopped and looked at Kairi.

"What?" Sora said confused.

"It was no coincidence, but I guess you never did understand. You are a sap after all…" Kairi said and opened the door.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked even more confused.

"Nothing important if that's what you would like to think of it…" Kairi said. "Good night…" She said and left.

Sora was left dumbfounded. He went home thinking about what Kairi just told him and even as he lay on his bed he still couldn't make any sense of what she said.

"**Kairi remember…"**

It wasn't a question it was a statement. Sora closed his eyes laughing.

"_Why does it bother me so much…"_ Sora thought.

Then Sora remembered the look on her eyes, reflections of sadness.

"Why..?" Sora asked not knowing what he was asking.

--X 0 X—

Orika: Sora is so clueless…

Vampire Orika: Well you're making him that way Mortal…

Orika: Well you're right ha ha ha ha…

Vampire Orika: Someone save me from this Mortal…

Orika: Review please… Until next time…


	7. The Unexpected

Music in Time II

By: Orika

Orika: Alright now everything is gonna go crazy in this chapter I just know it.

Vampire Orika: What are talking about Mortal? It's always crazy...

Orika: ... Well maybe... Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the lack of update...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

--X 0 X--

Chapter 6: The Unexpected

The night has finally come for the party. Sora somehow feels nervous and excited at the same time, which odd for him since he never took interests in the parties he had previously been invited. He was sitting at the sofa waiting for Rinoa. He was wearing a black tuxedo.

"Rinoa we should get going. She might already be waiting." Sora said.

"You seem to be very impatient, you usually complain about going there early." Rinoa said. She was wearing a coat to hide what she was wearing. "Is it because Riaki is coming?" She teased smirking.

"O-of course not, what made you think that?" Sora said blushing. "I-it's just that I think it would be rude to have her waiting when I invited her." He said.

"Right... You know I've never seen you so nervous before. " Rinoa said. "I've never seen you like this before." She wondered observing Sora's newly found behaviour.

"Alright, I know its funny watching me panic and make a fool of myself right now." Sora said. "But I just can't help it and I don't know why?" He said pouting so cutely.

Rinoa giggled.

"I wonder if that's your usual attitude." Rinoa wondered. "Well I guess it's much better than seeing you serious all the time. But then you've never acted like that before, well at least not with Mei Mei, so I'm quite surprised." She said.

Ah, a past love is so not good to remember at least not for Sora. Though he was certain the past before Mei Mei was more Heavenly… If only he could remember very well but all he got were vague images.

Rinoa looked at her watch.

"Well if you're that excited then why don't you go on ahead and fetch her, we'll just meet at the party." She said.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked although he found it a good idea, he just couldn't leave Rinoa all by herself.

"Of course I'm sure. That way you'll have time to talk to her or better yet stare at her, just don't put your eyes on places you shouldn't be looking." Rinoa teased pushing Sora out of the door.

"What! Of c-course not, I'm not a pervert." Sora said in defence.

"Good I'll see you then." Rinoa said and closed the door.

Rinoa then sighed.

"It would've been a lot more fun if he was here." Rinoa said as she looked at the photo placed at the side table.

A photo of a younger her and a brunette haired man that had a serious face.

"Squall…" Rinoa mumbled.

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe I'm actually wearing a dress... Again!! This is so humiliating!" Kairi yelled.

Naminé was Kairi's room doing her hair; tying it to a half pony and curling the ends. As usual Kairi had dyed her hair and has been complaining ever since she put the dress on.

"Come on Kairi you can't go to a formal party wearing jeans." Naminé said removing the last curler at her hair.

Orika: I have no idea what that thing that makes a hair curl called really.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?" Kairi said glaring at Naminé from the mirror.

"Of course I am." Naminé said smiling. "I never get to fix your hair like this. It's always Tifa and Yuna's job." She said.

"This is ruining my reputation. If those guys at Downtown see me like this they're gonna laughed at me." Kairi said.

"Kairi they won't laughed at you, because… They know that they'll end up in their graves, if they did." Naminé said.

"Fine so they will not laugh at me but…" Kairi said looking at her reflection. "Didn't you at least bring other dresses aside from this pink one? And did I mention how I hate to wear dresses." She said.

"For the fiftieth time already... But it fits you perfectly." Naminé said. "And besides didn't you used to wear pink." She said.

"Naminé we were only kids back then and Mom was the one who picked clothes for us. We only wore whatever she brought out of the closet." Kairi said. "And these sandals are killing me." She said stomping her foot.

"Kairi you haven't even walked a few steps yet." Naminé said. "But then I gotta admit it's quite difficult for you to wear this kind of cloth. We almost ran out of concealer just to hide the scars." She said.

"Well it's not my fault I had many, it's them and how much I wanted to forget I just couldn't…" Kairi said and they both fell silent.

While Naminé and Kairi were upstairs Roxas was downstairs watching television. Well that was what he was doing but his mind was not at the show. It was somewhere else.

"If Kairi's going to the party with Sora then that means I can spend time alone with Naminé…" Roxas thought.

Orika: Ooooh Roxas evil thoughts…

Suddenly Roxas chain of thoughts was interrupted by a knock at the door. He stood up from the sofa and headed for the door. He opened it and saw Sora in a black tuxedo carrying a bouquet of flowers. He couldn't help but laugh in his mind at his twin's actions that is if he remembers.

"Hey good evening I'm here to fetch Riaki." Sora said.

"Ahem Uh, Naminé is still upstairs helping Ka--choo." Roxas said pretending to sneeze. "I mean Riaki dress up come on in." He said letting Sora in and informing the girls upstairs of his arrival.

They both sat at the couch staring at the tv. While waiting for Kairi, Sora noticed that no one was really home there were only the three of them.

"Hey Roxas…" Sora called.

"Yeah..?" Roxas said.

"You three are really the ones who are living in here aren't you?" Sora asked.

"Yeah… I think we already mentioned that." Roxas said.

"Aren't you three a little worried, burglars could break in here." Sora said.

"Well not really, so far nothing has happened and besides we have neighbours anyway." Roxas said.

"Yeah, but sometimes they just ignore people who asks or even scream for help." Sora said. "I'm just saying it out of experience." He said.

"Right…" Roxas said. "I should tell you that your date hasn't stop complaining about wearing a dress. Anyways she's always like that." He said.

"She doesn't really like wearing dresses, does she?" Sora asked.

"I hate this..." Kairi's voice was echoing from upstairs.

The two looked at each other and said in chorus; "Obviously..."

"Come on Riaki Sora's waiting." Naminé said going downstairs. "Sorry for the wait." She said coming down carrying a comb.

"It's nothing..." Sora said.

"Where is she?" Roxas asked.

Naminé looked behind her and noticed that Kairi hasn't followed her.

"Do you want me to call you by name?" Naminé said threateningly.

"No! I'm coming down already." Kairi yelled and went down. "Sorry to... keep you waiting..." She said shyly which is unusual, but then again it is her first date with Sora.

Sora stared at her for awhile then snapped out of his thoughts when Roxas elbowed him.

"Oh yeah this is for you." Sora said handing over the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you..." Kairi said taking it. "There lovely." She said.

"Complimenting that's unusual..." Roxas said.

Kairi grabbed the comb Naminé was carrying and threw it Roxas, a five point hit in the face.

"Ouch! Careful for flying objects when you're with her Sora." Roxas said nursing his face.

Sora just laughed nervously.

"I'll take them..." Naminé said taking the flowers from Kairi's hands. "'Cause you two are gonna be late." She said pushing the two out of the door.

"You two have fun." Roxas said.

"And you better not do anything funny while I'm gone Roxas. If you did I swear Roxas you are gonna go back to Destiny City in a coffin." Kairi said glaring at Roxas.

"No worries I won't. I'm still too young to die..." Roxas said.

Sora called a taxi and they hopped in heading to the party place.

"And their gone." Roxas said. "Now what do we do?" He asked looking at Naminé.

"Wanna watch some DVD's?" Naminé asked.

"You mean Kairi's horror collection." Roxas said.

"What are you scared?" Naminé asked teasing. "Don't worry I'll watch beside you." She said going inside.

"Hey! I'm not scared. You're on..." Roxas said closing the door.

Not far from the house someone was watching. The guy dialled a number on his phone and it rang.

"Hey boss the blonde girl is alone with the guy. The other one went off." He said.

"Are you sure the one remained was her?" The voice from the phone said.

"Positive..." The guy said.

"Alright I'll come right over." He said and hanged up.

Meanwhile...

Rinoa was busy entertaining the guests.

"Hey, Rinoa..." A blonde haired boy greeted as he approached Rinoa.

"Oh hi Zidane." Rinoa said. "Having fun..?" She asked.

"Not really and Dagger has been having problems with Eiko." Zidane said sighed. "Not to mention Mei Mei is always keeping her company... WORST CASE SCENARIO!" He said adding a quotation hand effect.

"Well I can't disagree with you; you don't know how glad I am that Sora's no longer with her. She's such a Bitch sorry for the word." Rinoa whispered to Zidane.

"Don't worry I don't mind, it is true anyway." Zidane said.

"So how is Eiko?" Rinoa asked.

"Same as always, quiet and the same problem with her appetite..." Zidane said. "I just try to go to Dagger's place to keep her company at least she eats even just a little not with Mei Mei there all the time. Why does she even go there?" He said frustrated.

"Have you tried consulting her to a psychiatrist?" Rinoa said. "Her behaviour could be a problem." She said.

"Dagger and her mother once took her there, but nothing she just said that she just keeps on muttering about to see this Kairi person and some other people we don't know." Zidane said.

"Who's Kairi?" Rinoa said.

"I don't know..." Zidane said shrugging. "I think someone she met when she went missing." He said.

"Oh look here they come." Rinoa said looking at some people who just came in.

There was Garnet holding Eiko by the hand while Eiko was holding her stuffed moogle on the other and some three girls with her.

"Hey glad you could come." Rinoa said. "Is your mother here Garnet?" She said.

"Yeah he's talking to Ansem right now." Garnet said letting go of Eiko's hand.

Eiko quickly ran to Zidane's side.

"Hey, Eiko how are you doing?" Zidane asked and noticed that her eyes were red. "What happened?" He asked.

"She's been crying before we went here." Garnet said. "We have to wait for her to stop." She said.

"Why'd you have to wait?" Rinoa asked.

"Well I tried suggesting to mother, that I can stay home and watch her, but she doesn't want me not to attend and she's too worried about Eiko as well." Garnet said.

"Garnet you shouldn't make sacrifices just for a little brat." A girl with light blonde hair and sky coloured eyes said.

"Watch it Mei Mei..." Garnet hissed.

"I'm just saying..." Mei Mei said. "No hard feelings..." She said.

"Come on the others are over there." Zidane said taking Eiko to the Tantalus.

"Hey Rinoa is Sora around?" Mei Mei asked.

"Uh, Sora no not yet, but he'll be here soon." Rinoa said and saw a glimpse of Sora's spiky locks. "Oh and speaking of which there he is..." She said.

Mei Mei turned around and saw Sora.

"Sora..!" Mei Mei called and waved but stopped when she saw someone with him. A girl... "Who's that?" She asked.

"Oh that... Umm..." Rinoa said not wanting to say anything.

"Never mind I'll go introduce myself." Mei Mei said leaving them her two sidekicks following her.

"This sounds trouble." Garnet said. "Is that Sora's date?" She asked looking at the girl beside Sora.

"Yeah I hope Riaki's gonna be fine." Rinoa said.

Sora lead Kairi inside Kairi's hand hooked to his arm. He was quite happy with their conversation at the taxi talking about random stuff. However his smile soon faded when he saw a certain blonde approaching them.

"Oh for Pete's sake..." Sora said.

"What was that?" Kairi asked.

"Here she comes..." Sora said.

Kairi looked at where Sora was looking and saw three girls approaching them. The one in the middle caught her attention as that girl was staring daggers at her.

"They look like Charlie's Angels..." Kairi said. "Or rather to say Devils..." She said giggling.

Sora chuckled at what Kairi said.

"Funny..." Sora said.

"Hi Sora..." Mei Mei said seductively.

"Hi Mei Mei, glad you could come." Sora said with less enthusiasm.

Mei Mei was looking at Kairi from top to bottom like she was some weird being. Kairi was also observing her. Her light blonde hair and sky blue eyes are different from hers; well the hair colour does not match exactly since she only has her dyed. Mei Mei's clothes were quite revealing a backless blue gown that reaches above her knees and that it reveals her curves, which is telling the world around her to look at her.

"_Ugh... So she's Mei Mei... She looks like a slut." _Kairi thought. _"Better tell Naminé that I'll be changing the dye colour."_

"Who is she?" Mei Mei asked.

"Oh this is Riaki, she's a co-worker. I invited her over." Sora said.

"Hi Nobody the name is Mei Mei..." Mei Mei said smiling.

Sora sweat dropped as he stole a glance to Kairi. Kairi just looked she didn't heard it.

"Oh look there's Rinoa why don't you talk to her for awhile Riaki. I'll be with you shortly." Sora said gesturing Kairi to go.

"Okay just call me if you can't survive." Kairi whispered which made Sora blushed.

"Nice meeting you nobody." Mei Mei said smirking.

"Nice meeting you too..." Kairi said walking away.

"_Riaki doesn't easily get frightened and here I thought she was gonna go berserk mode." _Sora thought and looked at Kairi. _"Now why'd I thought of that?"_

Mei Mei was left her mouth gaping open. Kairi went to where Rinoa was.

"How's first encounter?" Rinoa asked.

"Nothing special though she has quite a wide variety of words but, I doubt if she has a backbone." Kairi said.

"I'm amazed you're so calm." Garnet said. "Wow eventually when Mei Mei gives the insulting attitude, girls around Sora will just simply go away and avoid her fury." She said.

"Well unfortunately for Mei Mei I am not one of those girls. I'm a fighter." Kairi said taking an orange juice from a waiter who just passed by. "I never did told you before did I Rinoa?" She said.

"About what?" Rinoa asked.

"In Destiny City gangsters fear me." Kairi said in which they all laughed. "No kidding." She said smiling making it look incredible.

Suddenly they heard crying from where Zidane went with Eiko.

"Oh no, what is it this time?" Garnet said sighing as she walks towards the source of the cry.

Kairi managed to see the kid and recognized who it was.

"Is that Eiko?" Kairi said.

"You know Garnet's little sister?" Rinoa said.

"Know her... I used to baby sit that brat back then." Kairi said walking towards them Rinoa following her.

"What did you do now Zidane?" Garnet asked.

"It wasn't me it was Marcus." Zidane said pointing at the guy with the bandana.

"Don't look at me it was Blank." Marcus said in which Blank just pointed at Zidane again.

"Really..." Garnet said. "What's wrong Eiko?" She asked.

Eiko just continued to cry.

"Hey little angel brat your eyes are gonna be bloody red if you don't stop." Kairi said.

"Excuse me..." Zidane said raising an eyebrow.

"Kairi..." Eiko said turned around to look at Kairi but then. "Naminé... That's weird only Kairi calls me little angel brat. What are you doing in here?" She asked hugging Kairi.

Kairi sighed; "I guess the hair is the only thing that could tell us apart."

"Huh? Is that you Kairi?" Eiko asked again looking at Kairi more closely. "It is you Kairi." She said snuggling herself to Kairi.

"Yes it is me little angel brat, how are you?" Kairi said.

"More than happy to see you..." Eiko said.

"You two know each other?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah sort of..." Kairi said.

"What do you mean sort of...? Kairi was the one who saved me when I was lost in Downtown. She had beaten up those meannies..." Eiko said.

"Downtown..?" Garnet said.

"Kairi..." Rinoa said wondering.

"Enough said." Kairi said.

"Beaten up..." Zidane said.

Kairi laughed; "I had to do something at that time. Or else Eiko would've end up..." She said and didn't continue.

"Oh, that is very dangerous..." Rinoa said.

"Well that's how Kairi is. She never lets anyone push her around, that's why when there's trouble in Downtown she's the number one to be called." Eiko said.

"Where's this Downtown exactly?" Garnet asked.

"Oh it's in Destiny City it used to be populated by people in poverty only, but ever since three years ago... Things changed..." Kairi said.

"If you're here then, that means Naminé's here as well, right?" Eiko said.

"Yeah she is but she's at home right now. Which reminds me, where's Mog your sidekick?" Kairi asked.

"Her sidekick...?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah her moogle doll she never leaves home without it." Kairi said.

Eiko then started to sob again.

"Alright who took it?" Kairi asked looking at the boys who were pointing at each other earlier.

"It wasn't me." Zidane said.

"Wasn't me either." Blank said.

"It was that man named Kuja." Eiko said. "He's always picking on me." She said.

"Oh great Kuja..." Zidane said sighing.

"Who's he?" Kairi asked.

Everyone was silent for awhile muttering something. Kairi raised an eye brow.

"Mei Mei's boyfriend the one she was with when she dumped Sora." Rinoa said.

Kairi was then silent.

"Oh... And now you're telling me that she is running after Sora, even though she's still with the guy?" Kairi asked in which they all nodded. "Such a nice person..." She said with less enthusiasm. _"Sora I'm gonna kill you if you ever remember!" _She thought feeling her blood boiling.

All of a sudden they heard a ruckus not far from them.

"What's going on?" Blank asked.

"Beats me..." Marcus said.

They saw a woman running towards them.

"Hey Ruby what's up?" Blank asked.

"It's Sora..." Ruby said panting. "Kuja punched him when he saw him talking to Mei Mei." She said.

"Oh no..." Rinoa said and ran towards the commotion.

"Eiko you said Kuja took your moogle doll?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah..." Eiko said.

"This will be easy, just like killing two birds in one stone." Kairi said heading to where Sora is.

"This doesn't look good." Marcus said as they all followed.

At the commotion...

"Kuja stop it!" Mei Mei was shouting.

Kuja lift Sora from the ground.

"You never learn how to quit do you?" Kuja said.

"It's not me you should have a word with Mei-"

Before Sora could finish Kuja landed another blow on his stomach. Sora spitted blood. People were just staring nobody did want to mess with Kuja.

"Kuja put him down." Rinoa said.

"Stay out of this Rinoa." Kuja said.

"Riaki..." Sora heard Rinoa said.

Kuja felt a pat on his shoulder, he looked behind him.

"Hey, you put him down this instant." Kairi said.

"Who are you his girlfriend?" Kuja asked smirking in which Kairi twitch.

"You're 'causing such a ruckus." Kairi said.

Kuja put Sora down and faced Kairi.

"Riaki..." Sora mumbled trying to stand up.

Kairi saw Eiko's moogle doll, Kuja was holding it while beating up Sora.

"Aren't you old for playing dolls?" Kairi asked.

"You've got one big mouth, biatch..." Kuja said.

"Uh oh, take cover." Eiko said running behind Garnet.

"What?" Garnet said confused.

Kairi punched Kuja on the stomach. Everyone gasped even Mei Mei and her friends; no one has done that to Kuja.

"Ouch!" Blank said. "This girl has guts..." He said.

"I can let what you just called me slide..." Kairi said taking the moogle from Kuja and tossed it to Eiko in which she caught it. "But picking on a little girl and beating up someone who doesn't wish to fight is something I can't let it slide easy." She said landing another hit on Kuja.

Kuja fell on the ground.

"Hey you're not gonna get away with what you just did." Mei Mei said taking hold of a bottle.

"Riaki behind you!" Rinoa said.

Too late when Kairi turned around Mei Mei broke the bottle at her head, people gasped.

"What the Hell?" Mei Mei said looking at Kairi.

Kairi was still standing her head was down. She looked up with furious eyes as blood appeared from her temple running down.

"Wrong move..." Kairi said as she slapped Mei Mei real hard.

Mei Mei fell to the ground unconscious; her minions went to help her and Kuja.

"If you're trying to knock me out dead, next time try something a little bit harder." Kairi said feeling the blood run down her face in which she just shrugged it off and said; "Can somebody get me an ice."

Kairi then looks at Kuja who managed to look at her. "If you think you can mess with other people...Well think again not all people are like that. Eiko may no longer live in Destiny City, Sora may not remember but I never let people be treated that way." Kairi said walking over to Sora and helping him up.

Rinoa ran to Kairi and helped her carry Sora inside the mansion while Zidane and the others followed.

In order to avoid any more mishaps Kairi and the others were upstairs. Kairi was the one treating Sora's wounds.

"Ouch!" Sora yelled. "Careful..." He said holding Kairi's hand to stopping her from damping the cotton on his bruise.

Kairi slapped Sora's hand away and said; "Well that's your fault, why didn't you fight back?!"

"What do you mean fight? It'll 'cause too much trouble if I did." Sora said.

"Oh, so then you'll just let him bit you until your dead." Kairi said. "And what's wrong with the people around you? They were just watching, they didn't even bother to stop him." She said furiously.

"Well nobody likes messing with Kuja. He happens to have an influence you know." Zidane said.

"Well he's nothing but charm and talk." Kairi said.

"Are you okay your temple is bleeding?" Sora said trying to look at Kairi's injury.

Kairi swat Sora's hand away and said; "It's just a scratch yours is a lot worse than mine."

"Just a scratch, Mei Mei..." Ruby said looking downstairs at the girl who got knocked out by just a slap of Kairi's hand. Then looked at her again with disbelief in her face that Kairi was still conscious and said; "Eventually broke a bottle on your head and your saying that it doesn't hurt a single bit."

"Here..." Rinoa said handing Kairi a bag of ice.

"Thank you... "Kairi said putting the bag on top of her head and continuing on treating Sora's wounds. "I never said that it didn't hurt, no worries though I won't get a concussion, my skull became pretty thick after receiving so many blows." She said.

"You get into fights often?" Marcus asked.

"Not often but a lot. I told you Kairi's the one who's being called when bullies go bother someone." Eiko said playing with her doll.

Rinoa, Sora, Garnet, Zidane and the rest of Tantalus all stared at Kairi.

"What...? I have to keep a lousy reputation of being notorious just to protect the residents..." Kairi said. "Especially Naminé..." She said. "It's not like I'm gonna die." She said laughing.

Everyone stared at her thinking that she has some kind of problem for just laughing something as serious like that. Eiko looked down at her moogle doll.

"But Kairi three years ago you almost died remember?" Eiko said.

"What makes you say that?" Kairi asked.

Eiko pouted hugging her moogle doll and said; "You were in a comma for three months at that time. I even heard the doctors said that you might never wake up. I was so scared." She began to cry.

"Oh yeah I heard from Leon you came to visit me." Kairi said cassually.

Garnet comforted her wiping her tears.

"_Three years ago... But that was also when I..." _Sora thought.

Kairi sighed putting a band aid at Sora's bruise; "When I woke up I didn't even realized three months have gone by. I've wasted three months of my life in the hospital."

Kairi looked at Sora.

"I wonder how you ended up here." Kairi wondered.

"You mean Sora. I found him on the street three years ago. He was badly injured so I took him to the hospital. He had amnesia and couldn't recall anything except for his name and an auburn haired girl." Rinoa said. "He said he was supposed to be holding her but he couldn't remember why."

"Well that was what I remembered, it was blurry." Sora said.

At that Kairi remembered the very last time she was with Sora. The Heartless were surrounding on the cliff there eyes glowing like a countdown timer. Before they explode Sora jumped off the cliff his arms around her. She looked at him and notices a familiar thing sticking out of his pocket. She reached for it and took it out but when she did two shells fell on the floor.

"Oh no..." Sora said.

"What?" Kairi said.

"It's my lucky charm I took good care of it. It must've been during the fight." Sora said with teary eyes.

Kairi couldn't help but smile. "At least you still have this." She said picking up the two shells that were on the floor.

Sora looked at Kairi and asked; "What do you mean by that?"

"The shells are still in one piece, it can be fix do you have any sewing kit?" She asked looking at Rinoa.

"Yeah I'll go get it." Rinoa said.

Kairi put the charm on her lap and continued on tending Sora. In which Sora didn't like the pain he had to bear but liked the attention Kairi was giving him.

"Kairi's a very nice person. She maybe is ruthless but once she sings it's like she's a different person." Eiko said. "You know the song Mama hums to me?" She asked looking at Garnet.

"Oh yeah I remember that. Auntie used to hum it to me whenever I go visit her." Garnet said.

"Kairi and Naminé added more details to it and added some lyrics as well. It was so beautiful." Eiko said.

"Oh yeah Melodies of Life..." Kairi said.

"Never heard of it..." Ruby said.

"Of course you haven't it was something Naminé and I made for Eiko for her to stop crying." Kairi said. "It's a lullaby song to her." She said.

Rinoa came back with a sewing kit on her hand. Sora almost looked like he was about to cry from pain.

Eiko giggled.

"Sora's crying..." Zidane teased.

"Am not..." Sora said.

"Why not have Kairi sing a song. It'll ease the pain." Eiko said.

"Kairi? Who's Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Ahem that would be me." Kairi said. _"It's alright for him to know now." _She thought.

"Kairi but I thought Riaki..." Sora said but Kairi cut him off.

"Riaki is just an alias. I had to keep a low profile in here since I got into trouble the last time I was here with a guy named Rai." Kairi said.

"Rai... The Rai, you mean Seifer's other right hand?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, gave him what he deserves for being a pervert." Kairi said.

"You're kidding..." Zidane said.

"No I'm afraid not." Kairi said.

"Enough sing a song Kairi, for baby Sora." Eiko said.

"I am not a BABY!" Sora said yelling.

"What song then Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Uh? No you don't have to..." Sora said.

"What song?" Kairi said ignoring Sora's whims.

"Eyes on Me." Sora said. "Rinoa liked that song very much though it's quite a bit of an old song." He said.

"Eyes on Me huh?" Kairi said smiling. "I know someone who likes that song as well." She said beginning to fix the charm.

_**Whenever sang my songs**_

Everyone was silent and listened to Kairi.

_**On the stage**_

_**On my own**_

_**Whenever said my words**_

_**Wishing they would be heard**_

_**I saw you smiling at me**_

_**Was it real or just my fantasy**_

_**You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar**_

_**My last night here with you**_

_**Same old songs just once more**_

_**My last night here with you**_

_**Maybe yes, maybe no**_

_**I kind of like it your way**_

_**How you shyly place your eyes on me**_

_**Did you ever know**_

_**That I had mine on you**_

_**Darling so there you are**_

_**With that look on your face**_

_**As if you're never hurt**_

_**As if you're never down**_

_**Shall I be the one for you**_

_**Who pinches you softly**_

_**But sure**_

_**If frown is shown then**_

_**I will know that you are no dreamer**_

Kairi then finished fixing the charm and handed it to Sora. Eiko approached Kairi, in which Kairi lifted her and let her sit on her lap and began fixing her hair.

_**So let me come to you**_

_**Close as I wanna be**_

_**Close enough for me**_

_**To feel your heart**_

_**Beating fast**_

_**And stay there as I whisper**_

_**How I love your peaceful eyes on me**_

_**Did you ever know that I had mine on you**_

_**Darling so share with me**_

_**Your love if you have enough**_

_**As if you're holding back**_

_**Or pain if it's what it is**_

_**How can I let you know**_

_**I'm more than dress and the voice**_

_**Just reach me hold then**_

_**You will know that you are not dreaming**_

_**Darling so there you are**_

_**With that look on your face**_

_**As if you're never hurt**_

_**As if you're never down**_

_**Shall I be the one for you**_

_**Who pinches you softly**_

_**But sure**_

_**If frown is shown then**_

_**I will know that you are no dreamer**_

They were all silent; eventually no sound could be heard. All people were listening to the person singing upstairs.

Sora and the others stared at Kairi. She was holding a sleeping Eiko in her arms, like a mother. They were all taken back; just a moment ago she looked like she was ready to march off to war, but now she was like a mother singing a lullaby song to her daughter.

"So unpredictable..." Zidane said.

"_That angelic voice... It can't be..." _Sora thought and remembered what Kairi said earlier, particularly about him.

"**Sora may not remember but I never let people be treated that way."**

Just what did she met by those words? Was there something she knew that he was supposed to know?

"She's a little brat but she's a very good girl. She doesn't ask too much things." Kairi said looking at Eiko. "But if her appetite is very unusual then that means something is bothering her." She said.

"I figured but she never tells me anything." Garnet said.

Kairi smiled; "She was just like me when I first came to Downtown a scared little who just wants to go home." She said laying Eiko on the sofa.

"Kairi..." Sora said. "Can we talk there's something I need to know?" He asked.

Everyone looked at Sora.

"Sure what is it?" Kairi asked.

"Umm... Why don't we go to the balcony?" Sora asked standing up and walked off to the balcony Kairi followed behind.

They were out in the balcony. Kairi looked at the view of Twilight City then she noticed Sora was looking at her. Something was on his mind.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Kairi asked.

"I know you don't I?" Sora asked.

"Of course you do sap, what kind of question is that?" Kairi asked.

"That's not what I meant, how should I put this... I knew you from before..." Sora said trying to choose his words because he knows what his saying doesn't make sense. "Before I even saw at Brave Heart Café. I knew you from way back then don't I..?" He said scratching his head in confusion.

"Sora..." Kairi said.

"Forget it I'm just jumping to conclusions." Sora said smiling and was about to leave.

"How much do you remember about your past?" Kairi asked looking at him.

End of Chapter 6

--X 0 X—

Orika: (Gasp) Is Kairi gonna tell Sora?

Vampire Orika: Why are you asking something you should know yourself, Mortal?

Orika: You're no fun. I hate talking to you...

Vampire Orika: Same here...

Orika: Anyways now that Kairi began to make a conversation about Sora's past what will happen next..? Confrontations at the next chapter, find out Review please... Until next time...


	8. Piercing Claws of an Eagle

Music in Time: Our Song

By: Orika

Orika: I really left everything hanging between Sora and Kairi in the previous chapter and will have them left there to check up on Naminé and Roxas, and there little horror movie watching.

Vampire Orika: Great I love horrors... Mortal...

Orika: Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone and here I thought that I'm not making this story fun anymore... Hahahaha psych!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

* * *

Chapter 7: Piercing Claws of an Eagle

Roxas and Naminé where taking a walk around Twilight Town. After a few agonizing hours of Naminé's poor ears were being deafened by Roxas' screams at every zombie that appears on the screen. She had suggested that take a walk. They stopped by at a park and sat on the benches.

"When it's dark it doesn't seem that different at Destiny City." Naminé said.

"Yeah..." Roxas said as he moved closer to Naminé.

Roxas glimpsed at Naminé's hand and slowly he reached for it. Naminé grab hold and looked at him smiling.

"Your hand is always warm." Roxas said.

Naminé laughed softly.

"Smooth talking again." Naminé said in which Roxas laughed as well. "You know if Kairi saw us like this she is so gonna kill you. She did warn you already before she left." She said.

"Oh man I don't wanna go back home in a coffin." Roxas said pouting.

"Oh Roxas you look cute when you're all pouty, how adorable." Naminé said teasing.

"Hey you're making it sound like I'm some kinda baby." Roxas said glaring.

"Oh but a baby looks cute." Naminé said.

"Well I don't like being called a baby." Roxas said.

"Oh then emo is better." Naminé said.

"Don't you even dare start with it..." Roxas said.

Unknown to them someone was at the distance someone was watching.

"If I can get that guy out of the picture then I can have her." The guy said as he continued to watch.

The guy took a phone out of his pocket and dialled a number. The other line was ringing.

"Yeah boss you need anything?"

"I got something for you to do?" He said.

Roxas and Naminé stayed at the park for a while watching the sky. Until Naminé notice a group of men at a distance taking glimpses at them.

"Um, Roxas..." Naminé said.

"Yeah..." Roxas said.

"I think we should go." Naminé said.

"Why?" Roxas asked confused.

"Look in a distance, that group is looking at us and I don't like it." Naminé said.

Roxas shifted his gaze towards the group of people noticing that Naminé was right.

"Maybe we should leave now..." Roxas said.

"Good idea but it's best to pretend that we haven't noticed them." Naminé said. "I'll try to contact Kairi." She whispered.

"Okay just avoid suspicion." Roxas suggested.

"Of course... I'm good at this or have you forgotten who happened to kidnapped you three years ago." Naminé said taking something out of her bag.

Naminé took out a bluetooth earphone and tucked it in her ear, hiding it behind her hair. She then dug her hand inside her bag, Roxas stood up and Naminé followed sending Kairi a text on her phone inside her bag to avoid suspicion of contacting someone. She knows which button to push without even looking, she got it practiced, and Downtown was never safe from robbers even with Kairi around.

Roxas acted normal being an actor he did very well, but was really nervous and scared. What could possibly they want from them?

Meanwhile back at the party...

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I meant what I asked." Kairi said. "How much do you remember? It's a very simple question Sora." She said.

"Why does it matter to you so much?" Sora asked.

"Because..." Kairi said and was silent for a while. "Three years ago..." She said but was cut off by the sudden ringing of her phone.

Kairi sighed opening her bag.

_"Great perfect timing. Who would be disturbing at this time?" _Kairi thought as she looked at the name of whoever text her.

Naminé's name was displayed.

"It's Naminé weird..." Kairi said looking at her phone like it transformed into a snake.

"She's just checking up on you..." Sora said with irritation. Kairi was about to say something when it had to be cut off.

"That's the thing she never sends a sms, she always calls." Kairi said flipping her phone and read the message. She could tell Naminé was in a hurry to send it seeing that it was all in small caps. It says:

_**SOS**_

"What!" Kairi said dialling Naminé's number on the phone immediately.

"What?" Sora said. "What's wrong?" He asked worried, somehow it gets him worried when Kairi is on edge. Kairi putted the phone on speaker mode for Sora to hear.

It kept on ringing waiting to be answered.

"Hello..?" Naminé said.

"Naminé it's me..." Kairi said walking inside Sora followed in pursuit.

"Kairi help we've got S.P.O.T. behind us." Naminé said.

"Spot? What does she mean by spot?" Sora said as they reached the others.

"Suspicious people on trail... How many are they?" Kairi asked switching the speaker off to have a private conversation.

Orika: I just made that S.P.O.T. thing up really.

Vampire Orika: You and your wild imaginations Mortal.

Everyone listened closely.

"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked looking at Sora.

"Naminé and Roxas are being followed." Sora said.

"Damn are they okay?" Zidane asked.

"Silence..." Kairi said. "How many were they?" She asked.

Naminé took a glimpse behind her with caution. She and Roxas were walking along the streets and as expected they were being followed.

"Five..." Naminé whispered. "From the looks of it they belong to a gang..." She said.

"Five..." Kairi repeated clutching her hand to a fist.

Sora patted Kairi's shoulder in which she quickly swats away.

"Unlike in Destiny City there aren't that many psycho gangs around here. Were they wearing silver pendants in a shape of an eagle?" She asked assessing the situation from the information Naminé is telling her.

"Yes they were..." Naminé said.

"Silver Eagles..." Kairi said.

Everyone fell silent looking at Kairi upon the mention of the Silver Eagles.

"Not very good..." Blank said. "They're in danger." He said.

"Did you saw a blonde haired male with a scar running down from the bridge of his nose with them?" Kairi asked.

"No I didn't see any." Naminé said.

"Listen you two have to get to a building with many people. A restaurant or something as long as it gets attention if they did anything." Kairi said. "Where are you two right now?" She asked.

"We're heading to the mall." Naminé said.

"Alright I'll go there right now. If things get worst you can defend yourselves. It's a good thing their good-for-nothing leader isn't there. He'll be the least of our worries, right now go on pretend you haven't notice them." Kairi said flipping the phone and quickly headed downstairs.

"Hey I'm coming too." Sora said following Kairi.

Meanwhile...

Roxas and Naminé kept on cautious as ever but never letting their followers know. The mall was near just a few more corners.

But before they could manage to go any further, the men following them ran up to them and blocked their way.

"Hey there babe... Why don't you come and have some fun with us?" One of them said.

Roxas pulled Naminé behind him.

"Ohhh who do we have here, a knight in shining armour?" Another said.

"What do you want?" Roxas said glaring at them. He knows they were surrounded, but he cannot let Naminé come to any harm. He doesn't want to feel like that again.

"Shut up man, we're not talking to you. We're talking to the girl." The man said.

"Leave us alone…" Naminé hissed.

"Ohhh so we have a tigress here, huh." The man said.

One man who was behind them grabbed Naminé by the wrist.

"Hey let go…" Naminé said struggling.

"Hey let her go." Roxas said but was pulled back by the others and got beaten up.

Even though they ganging up on Roxas he managed to land some blows on some of them. His stare never left Naminé.

"Roxas!!" Naminé said pulling herself free from the grasp of the man.

"Come on sweetie pie let's play." The man who was holding her said.

"Hey let her go." A dark voice said.

The men stopped and looked at the person who interrupted them. A guy with blonde hair, wearing a white trench coat and a mark at the bridge of his nose appeared out of nowhere.

"Who do we have here?" The man said smirking. "Another hero…" He said looking at the guy.

"Just let them go and go away and all of you won't get hurt." The guy said.

"Doesn't that suppose to apply to you?" One of the men who beaten up Roxas said.

"I already warned you…" The guy said in mockery.

The men then started to surround the guy leaving Naminé and Roxas. Naminé went to Roxas aid and looked at him.

"Who's he?" Roxas asked out of curiosity

"Hey what's your name? We'll remember your name for you in case forget after were through with you." One of them said taking a weapon out.

"It's Seifer…" Seifer said taking a glimpse at Naminé who looked at him.

They began to charge at Seifer. Seifer dodged their attacks and managed to land hits on them.

Naminé just watched.

"Are you alright?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, I think…" Roxas said. "Sorry I'm such a wimp, can't even protect you." He said watching the guy. "This guy can sure defend his self." He said.

Naminé helped Roxas up and was silent.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing..." Naminé whispered watching Seifer's moves. _"So... That's how it is." _Naminé thought.

Roxas looked at Naminé and was worried. She seemed to be observing Seifer too much and it gets to him.

The five men ran away after having a beating from Seifer, he didn't bother running after them instead he approached the couple.

"You guys alright?" Seifer asked.

Naminé backed away holding Roxas.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Seifer said. "Come on we're on the same side." He said.

"That would've been credible if you just act to it." Naminé said. "But unfortunately you're a very poor actor." She said.

"I saved just saved you from them. You should be thanking me instead of accusing." Seifer defended.

Naminé shook her head and glared at Seifer.

"Sorry but this girl has been in a lot of situations. I can notify which is real from not." Naminé said still backing away from Seifer. "Sadly it was obvious that they were missing their hits on you on purpose. All this was act out." She said.

Seifer chuckled and said; "You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't know what you want but I'm warning you. Harm Roxas in any way again I'll make you regret you ever met Naminé Sakura." Naminé said and left Seifer helping Roxas.

"Amusing..." Seifer muttered. "She saw right through the trick and here I thought I impressed her, but she saw right through it. She's a sharp one." He said as he watched the two walk away. He turned his back on them and was about to leave, but before he did he took one last look at Naminé and smirked. "Naminé Sakura huh... My kind of gal, you'll be mine." He said and left.

Naminé and Roxas walked away from the scene and settled at the side of the street.

"Are you okay?" Naminé asked as she looked at Roxas' bruises.

"I'm fine..." Roxas said. "I can't believe that was all an act, and here I thought I'm the actor who should know better." He said laughing.

"It's not funny. We don't know what he wanted from us and I don't get his act either." Naminé said as she took out a handkerchief from her bag and wiped the blood that run down at the rim side of Roxas lips.

"I think he was trying to impress you and I thought you taking the bait you we're staring at him." Roxas said.

"Why would you say that all of a sudden? Are you accusing me of cheating on you Roxas?" Naminé asked in a teasing voice.

"No... That wasn't it. It's just that..." Roxas said hesitating. "I find myself so useless whenever you're in tight spots. And to think that I couldn't even do the simplest thing of protecting you, kind of makes me insecure. I'm not too good for you." He said looking down.

Suddenly the sky became clouded and rain poured down. People were hurrying to take shelter from the rain ignoring the two people sitting under the rain.

"Roxas..." Naminé said softly but Roxas didn't look up. She held his chin and raised his head to look at her. Depression and sadness reflected in his blue orbs. She leaned her forehead against his, her serene eyes focused on his. "Didn't we talk about this already Roxas? I don't care, it doesn't really matter to me and so it shouldn't be to you either. Please stop thinking of such things. I never thought of you as that." She said kissing him.

Roxas broke away and looked at her. He put his arms around her and pulled her close never wanting to let go. They were like that until a cab stopped in a distance and Kairi came out and ran to them Sora following behind, but when she reached them she didn't bother to intrude and was just glad that they were alright.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

Orika: Finally done... Sorry if it took me long but I'm done, I've been trying to divide my spare time on each story I had and things were mixing up.

Vampire Orika: Yeah your imagination has a lot of storage...

Orika: Ignoring you... That's the jigs of it, I know you guys wanna flame me from the cliff hanger I left with Sora and Kairi. Continuation of it at the next chapter I promise. Anyways Review, review please... Until next chapter...


	9. Song for the Love of Self

Music in Time: Our Song

By: Orika

Orika: Sorry guys if it took me this long to update my flash disk got destroyed and my stories data were there.

Vampire Orika: Excuses, excuses Mortal…

Orika: Shut up! Alright, I left the cliff hanger between Sora and Kairi's confession. I sadly you're all gonna flame for this. I just know it….

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any songs except from some characters I've created. Be very free to flame Mei Mei…

* * *

Chapter 8: Song for the Love of Self

The four were waiting inside a small shop by the door for shelter under the rain. All of them have been silent since they got out of the rain. Kairi's hair had streaks of her real hair color in which Sora noticed.

"Uhh… Riaki your hair is…" Sora said but was cut by Kairi.

"Don't say it… As soon as the rain is out let's go straight home." Kairi said. "This has been the worst day ever, I just wanna go home." She said.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Sora said.

Kairi glared at Sora in which he gulped.

"Sora's right Kairi…" Naminé said.

"Kairi-" Sora uttered.

Naminé covered her mouth.

"Forget it I was gonna tell him, you were saying." Kairi said motioning Naminé to continue.

"Well if they were following us then wouldn't it mean that, they've been following us back at home?" Naminé said.

"Naminé has a point." Roxas said agreeing. "It's not safe to stay in the house." He said.

"But then we have no where to go. This isn't Destiny City that we could just crawl in anywhere." Kairi said.

"I'll call Rinoa, I'm sure she'll be happy to take all of you in." Sora said reaching for his phone in his pocket.

Sora started to dial a number and walked a few distance away from them.

"What did you tell him?" Naminé asked.

"Nothing yet I was cut off." Kairi said looking at the pouring rain. "But he already knows that I know something about him." She said.

"Oh, sorry about that, I shouldn't have brought Naminé outside." Roxas said looking down.

"No Roxas, I was the one who insisted we go outside." Naminé said.

"Enough… It's no ones fault." Kairi said. "As a matter of fact if the two of you didn't go out who knows, they could've barge in the house, where you'll be most likely be cornered." She said reassuring the two. "And Roxas enough with the blaming of yourself okay, you're always thinking your no good, its irritating. You're quite a sap just like…" She said looking at Sora who was talking on the phone.

Roxas and Naminé exchanged glances.

"Still you're capable of protecting Naminé." Kairi said.

Roxas looked away. Naminé rubbed her arm for warmth and Kairi groaned in irritation.

"Fine, if you're gonna be so stubborn then I'll teach how to fight." Kairi said.

Roxas groaned and said; "Mercy Kairi, I'd rather face the Silver Eagles than have training with you, your worst than them."

Kairi laughed and Naminé went along.

"It's a good thing you still know that Roxas." Naminé said laughing.

"That's the only thing his sappy mind shouldn't forget." Kairi said and laughed along Naminé.

"You two are really twins." Roxas said pouting.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kairi and Naminé chorused teasing Roxas.

At the distance Sora smiled upon seeing the sight. Somehow it warmed his heart.

"Sora are you still there?" Rinoa who was on the other line said.

"Wha? Oh yeah I'm still here so… What are we suppose to do?" Sora asked. "There's no way we can leave them like this." He said.

"For now just get back here at the mansion." Rinoa said. "The party is already ruined and it's not only because of the weather." She said with an irritation in her voice.

"All of them?" Sora asked.

"Of course Sora, you can't just leave Naminé and Roxas out." Rinoa said.

"Of course, how silly of me, we'll head there right away." Sora said and flipped down his phone.

Sora then went to the others.

"Alright here's the thing Rinoa said we should just head back to the mansion." Sora said.

"Even us?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah no one is excluded so let's go." Sora said heading to the door.

"Wait…" Kairi said.

They all looked at Kairi.

"Can we drop by the house first? I don't want to leave the song sheets and my guitar at home. And have I told you yet I don't want to go back there in a dress. This stuff is killing me." Kairi said scratching the dress.

"I have something's I want to bring as well." Naminé said.

"And I suppose you have something to get as well." Sora said ahead of Roxas.

"Yeah…" Roxas simply said.

"Okay but let's just make it quick." Sora said. "Who knows maybe your house is being watched right now." He said.

At the mansion…

Rinoa was waiting by the door glancing at the gate for any sign of Sora and the others.

"Are they here yet?" A man with raven hair asked.

"No Zack and I'm worried." Rinoa said. "How's Ruby?" She asked.

"Well she's still in shock of the blow but she'll be fine." Zack said. "The Tantalus is trying to convince her to just break up with the man, but she's being stubborn and won't listen to reasons. I'd tried to persuade her to file charges against him but she won't." He said sighing.

Rinoa then caught sight of a cab stopping over and was relieved to see Sora, though he wasn't wearing his tuxedo but black casual clothes.

"Their here." Rinoa said.

The four walked towards the mansion. Sora and Kairi bunking on one umbrella and Roxas and Naminé bunk at the other. Kairi was wearing a cap concealing her hair, but still her movements gave away her identity, she doesn't walk femininely unlike Naminé. She was carrying a guitar case at her back and a portfolio of some kind.

"I'm so glad you're all alright. I was beginning to worry… I could've asked Zack to look for you." Rinoa said with worry on her voice.

"Sorry for the trouble Rinoa…" Naminé said.

"Nothing to worry about…" Rinoa said.

"Anyways what's the new trouble?" Sora asked changing the subject. "It seems that this party is holding quite a chaos tonight." He said.

"Ruby's boyfriend just came here and stopped in the middle of the Tantalus performance. They argued at first until he raised a hand at her." Rinoa said. "The guards threw him out of the mansion and Ruby is still in shock." She said sighing while rubbing her temple.

"That's uncalled for raising a hand on a woman is not a manly thing to do. If he thinks he's so tough then I'll go face him. Let's see if he'll stand on me." Kairi said her eye brows arched.

Sora and Rinoa exchanged glances one eye brow raised

"You'll have to pardon her attitude. She's been like this ever since I met her." Roxas said.

"Hey, living in Downtown where there's a lot of rowdies, will put one person in a defensive mode. Self-defense I always say." Kairi said.

"Explains of what you did to Kuja and Mei Mei." Sora said.

"I'm not surprised. If you did something to put her temper on edge, it's either you'll end up beaten or worst in a hospital bed." Naminé said. "Always what happens to the tough men challenging her, not a bright move. She has a very mean streak." She said.

"Which reminds me, you were telling me something." Sora said.

"Uhh, I have no idea of what you're talking about?" Kairi said playing innocent.

"Hey you were gonna tell me something before." Sora said looking at Naminé and Roxas who looked away from his eyes. "You three know something I don't…" He said with suspicion.

"Kairi…" Eiko's little voice came in. "Oh its Naminé…" She said as she saw Naminé.

"Hi Eiko it's been a long time." Naminé said.

"Perfect!" Eiko said clasping her hands. "You two are here you can perform something for Ruby." She said.

"Aaargh… Not again, she's been pestering me since she saw me." Kairi said.

"But there aren't any pianos around here… I think…" Naminé said.

"There's a piano upstairs. It hasn't been used for years but it's well maintained." Rinoa said.

"Okay then… We'll think of a song while you take Ruby upstairs." Naminé said wink at Eiko.

Eiko left them booming and yelling Ruby's name. Kairi sighed.

"Where's the paino again?" Kairi asked.

Rinoa lead them upstairs to the piano that was near the window. Kairi hadn't noticed it earlier maybe because of her temper. Naminé sat on the chair and began tickling the ivories. Roxas took a seat near them.

"They haven't sang for years, people back at Destiny City are gonna be so jealous." Roxas said.

"Are they singers?" Sora asked.

"Yeah but not like those who sings on shows, they only perform at Twilight Café. Usually the café would be filled with people. Workers; residents even gangsters would share an empty chair. People seem to be attracted by there songs, it's quite amazing when you see them." Roxas said.

Sora watches Kairi as she and Naminé rummage through their portfolio of song sheets.

"Why don't we try this one?" Naminé said.

"No way, I don't wanna give that guy a chance. I wanna pierce it through." Kairi said.

"Heartless Kairi…" Naminé said as she flipped to another song sheet. "How about this one then?" She asked showing Kairi the paper.

"Great…" Kairi said.

"She's here…" Eiko said.

"I'm not feeling so good Eiko." Ruby said. "I don't wanna play." She said.

"Don't worry all you need to do is listen. Their song will make you feel better." Eiko said.

"Not if it is a love song." Ruby said turning around.

"No it isn't, just listen to a few chords if you don't like it then you can always walk away." Kairi said taking her guitar out.

Sora looked at the familiar guitar, trying to remember where he had seen it.

Kairi sat by the window crackling her hands. Naminé practiced a few ivories and looked at Kairi. Kairi then removed her cap letting her auburn hair flow.

"Riaki your hair…" Rinoa said pointing out.

"Please ignore the hair, the rain washed off the dye and there's no way I'm gonna dye it the same colour as that woman." Kairi said stating matter-of-factly.

Sora just gaped at her. Red hair was twirling in his mind.

"This song is dedicated to those who have forgotten there's always someone who loves them far greater than anyone else could." Kairi said. "Just remark…" She said giggling in which the others tried to laugh with them except for Ruby.

The two then started to play an unfamiliar song to them except for Eiko. The melody echoed through the mansion and caught people's attention some even went upstairs to watch. Mei Mei who had just woken up even went there and glared at two who had stolen the attention of others.

A/N: Another addition. (_words_) – Second voice

**Kairi:**

_**Love was the former owner**_

_**But quiet is renting our house**_

_**It ceases my lips from speaking**_

_**But forms a sarcastic smile**_

_**Suspense now raised one of your eyebrows**_

_**You asked me if there's someone else**_

_**I replied yes**_

_**Hell yes**_

_**You asked if it's another man I said**_

**Naminé:**

_**NO**_

**Kairi:**

_**You laughed and say is it a woman I say**_

**Naminé:**

_**YES**_

**Kairi:**

_**Surprisingly you ask me for on its name**_

_**And the name is me**_

_**And she loves me more than you'll ever know**_

_**And I finally see that**_

_**Loving you and loving me just don't seem to work at all**_

_**So patiently **_

_**She's waiting on me to tell you that she needs love**_

_**And to choose between you two**_

_**Boy you know if I have to choose I choose me**_

Ruby looked at Kairi. Although the song was unfamiliar to her it seems to hit right through her.

**Naminé:**

_**And she told me to tell you to never to hurt me again**_

_**Cause if you haven't heard she's a bad chick **_

_**Even though I haven't been uh**_

_**Yet and still you try and test me by raising an angry hand**_

_**Put it down**_

**Kairi:**

_**Uh, uh**_

**Naminé:**

_**Put it down**_

_**I'm leaving don't try and stop me**_

**Kairi:**

_**NO**_

**Naminé:**

_**I'm late and she is waiting**_

_**Kairi:**_

_**YES**_

**Naminé:**

_**My love for me is too much so I can't stay**_

_**And the name is me**_

_**And she loves me more than you'll ever know**_

_**And I finally see that**_

_**Loving you and loving me just don't seem to work at all**_

_**So patiently **_

_**She's waiting on me to tell you that she needs love**_

_**And to choose between you two**_

_**Boy you know if I have to choose I choose**_

**Kairi:**

_**Cause she's actually forming a threesome**_

_**And I'm happy that I can join them and**_

_**Their names are me myself and I**_

_**And the name is me**_

**Kairi & Naminé:**

_**She loves me more than you'll ever know**_

**Kairi:**

_**I finally see that**_

**Kairi & Naminé:**

_**Loving you and loving me **_

**Kairi:**

_**Just don't seem to work at all **_

**Naminé:** _**(Ooooooh)**_

**Kairi:**

_**So patiently **_

_**She's waiting on me to tell you that she needs love**_

**Naminé:** _**(Waiting on me tell you that she needs love)**_

**Kairi:**

_**And to choose between you two**_

_**Boy you know if I have to choose I choose me**_

**Naminé:** _**(Me)**_

**Kairi:**

_**She's waiting on me to tell you that she needs love**_

_**Got to choose between you two**_

_**And you know if I have to choose I choose me…**_

_**Me…**_

_**I gotta go with me…**_

People clapped their hands while the others remained speechless over the performance.

To Rinoa and Zack the melodious tone resembles of someone very dear to them. As a matter of fact just then they both realize that the twin resembles her.

"Kaina…" Rinoa whispered but loud enough for Zack to hear.

"No way…" Zack said.

"Thank you, thank you that's all for today." Kairi said bowing. "Ruby if you're still not convinced we have a lot of songs in our arsenals here, the same as this one. We can sing all night if you want. And I never get tired of it I haven't sung for years, its good practice for us. " She said smiling.

Ruby was sobbed and Blank comforted her.

"That song was brought to you by the Twin Songstress of Destiny City." Eiko said clapping her hand.

Sora was also silent. He recognized the voice.

"_That was her."_ Sora thought as he looked at Kairi and he has enough proof. Her hair and her voice, he would confront her and she has to tell him everything.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

Orika: Hope you enjoyed it. I apologize once again for the lack of update and for another cliff hanger. Next chapter revelations will be revealed.

Vampire Orika: Not exciting Mortal…

Orika: Ignore her… Until next time…


	10. Coincidence or Not

Music in Time: Our Song

By: Orika

Orika: Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the ever long lack of update. I've been busy school stuff you know.

Vampire Orika: Excuses, excuses Mortal.

Orika: But it's true not that you would know anything about it since you're not the one going there.

Vampire Orika: I hate to be in your shoes.

Orika: You're inside me…

Vampire Orika: Oh yeah that's right sorry my fault.

Orika: (Sigh) Alter egos…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything.

* * *

Chapter 9: Coincidence or Not

After the eventful night they have all gone to bed tiredly. Kairi, Naminé and Roxas had stayed the night at the mansion, under the request of Rinoa. Ansem was more than happy to let them stay for awhile.

Sora drifted off in his dreams. The same dream that gave him comfort only this time the images were clear. She had auburn hair, her eyes as blue as the sky and her lips always in a tough manner gesture.

"Sora…" She said softly. "Wake up you lazy bum!" She screamed.

Sora woke up as a streak of light that peeked inside from the window. At the instant he remembered. He quickly got off bed and went out of the room heading the room he knows where she was.

Sora saw Rinoa heading downstairs.

"Hey morning Rinoa, is Kairi awake?" Sora asked.

"Now that you mention it, their gone, they left a note saying their going home." Rinoa said.

"What but what if…" Sora said but Rinoa cut him off knowing what he was gonna say.

"Don't worry Sora the note says they won't take long, and that they'll head straight to the café."

"Okay… So I'm heading straight to the café." Sora said and ran towards the stairs.

"Sora…" Rinoa called.

"Yeah...?" Sora asked turned around.

Rinoa raised an eyebrow and said; "You're not planning to go in the streets in your pajamas are you?"

Sora looked down and realization hit him as his face reddened.

"Yikes!" Sora said and immediately head back to the room with a few trips on the floor as Rinoa laughed at his new found trait of clumsiness.

Meanwhile at the entrance of the city a dinning van came in. The driver looked around the familiar city. His former home, a memory he buried a long time ago.

"Let's see Brave Heart Café here I come…" He said as he drove off the street at the road of his former home.

As Brave Heart Café was about to open, the others was looking at Kairi's hair wondering when she had it dyed.

"We heard that you fought with Mei Mei…" Rikku said.

"Where'd you heard that?" Kairi asked her mouth twitch.

"Zidane sent a gm last night, saying that Sora's girlfriend totally blew off Mei Mei and her obnoxious boyfriend including the bodyguards." Hayner said.

"That monkey mouth has too many to say." Kairi said in which Naminé giggled.

"Monkey mouth nice one." Naminé said. "Well Zidane did kind of resemble a monkey." She said.

"See I told you. Zidane does look like a monkey these two confirmed it." Hayner said.

"Zidane is gonna be furious." Paine said.

"No he wouldn't. I actually called him Monkey Boy by chance and all he did was laughed." Kairi said.

"Uh question…" Rikku said. "Riaki when did you had your hair dyed?" She asked.

"I didn't…" Kairi said plainly as she looked at them. "This is the original colour of my hair. After my counter with Mei Mei I figured blonde is so out of the list." She said.

"Hey that's quite insulting just to remind you Naminé, Rikku and my hair are blonde." Roxas said.

"I said Mei Mei not you three." Kairi said.

"Oh, okay…" Roxas said walking towards the kitchen door in which everyone laughed.

When the laughter subsided Sora took his chance.

"If your hair is auburn then your real name is Kairi, is that right?" Sora said still wiping the counter not looking at them.

Everyone stared at Sora and was confused except for Kairi, Naminé and Roxas. Somehow the three knew where it was going.

"Yeah that's right…" Kairi said going to the counter. "If you'd observe the name Riaki is actually an anagram of my real name." She said when she saw Sora's lips moved she intercepted. "Why? Because as I said before I got into trouble the last time I came here so I had to keep a low profile, but seeing that they've hitched on Naminé I figured there's no reason to hide anymore is there?" She said looking at Sora as he was staring back.

The others except for Naminé and Roxas having no idea of what the conversation was about had left to their duties.

"So what was it you wanna tell me?" Sora asked determined to get the answer from her.

"Tell you…" Kairi said acting innocent; she was having a hard time trying to tell him and thought maybe she needed more time. "Not that I would know of or that you would remember." Kairi said.

"You were trying to tell me something before you got that message from Naminé, something that I should remember." Sora said.

"Oh that…" Kairi said thinking of a quick scapegoat. "I was just about to remind you of uhh, the time I threw you at the fountain when you surprised me." She said.

"And…" Sora prompted.

"To say I have strong and quick reflexes." Kairi said.

"I figured that after seeing what happened to Kuja and the others." Sora said. _"She's stalling…" _He thought. "Though something's telling me you three know something I don't." He whispered but it was loud enough for Kairi to hear.

"Something you don't **remember**, right?" Kairi said stressing the word "remember".

Sora was about to say something when someone came in and took a sit at Kairi's assigned table. Kairi took a menu from the side of the counter and went to the customer. Roxas has gone to the kitchen to avoid any question and Naminé as well gone to her duty.

Kairi handed the menu to the customer. She took out the order slips and pen ready to write. She looked at the customer observing. She could tell it was a male from the trace of the broad muscles under the jacket. He was wearing a hood so she could not tell what he looked like.

'I'm ready…' Kairi thought. 'If you're one of the Silver Eagles then your toast, I don't care if it costs me my job. But there's no way I'm gonna let you lay a single finger on Naminé.' She thought.

"I'll have a cappuccino whipped cream." He said.

Kairi raised an eyebrow and thought; _"I don't remember having those in the menu but those are listed at the menu back at…"_

"Sorry sir but we don't have those in the menu." Sora said in case the customer started complaining. He figured if he left it to Kairi things might go ugly. "Maybe you're at the wrong café."

"No? But the right waitress is serving me." He said looking at Kairi.

'Is this guy hitching on Kairi?' Sora wondered his blood rising. He looked at Kairi. She was smiling; a knowing smile in which had him raised a brow.

"Sorry but if you'd want a cappuccino whipped cream and a honey dipped donut, I suggest you head to the train station and go to Destiny City. This is Brave Heart Café not Twilight Café." Kairi said. "Leon…" She said stressing the name.

The man laughed and he removed his hood revealing a silver white hair and a pair of aquamarine eyes.

"How'd you figured it was me?" Leon asked.

"Well, you're the only one who eats those for breakfast." Kairi said giving Leon a knowing look.

"Yeah right... Hey Naminé how ya doing..?" Leon said waving at Naminé.

"Oh hi Daddy…" Naminé said smiling.

Leon glared at her and said; "I'm not your father."

"So may I take your order for real…?" Kairi said.

Leon laughed and said; "Okay, okay let's see." Looking at the menu he took a glance at Sora and back at the menu. "I'll have black coffee and pancakes." He said.

Kairi scribbled it down, and then she looked at Leon. "What syrup would you like? Honey, strawberry or chocolate..?" She asked.

Leon grinned showing his white teeth and said; "You know I hate honey and pink isn't my colour it's yours."

"Chocolate then…" Kairi said scribbling it down and started to head for the counter. "Oh and Leon my hair is not pink but if I remember correctly that man had pink hair he looked kinda girlie." She said as she passed the note to Sora.

Sora wasn't paying attention he was looking at Leon having the feeling he knew him from somewhere.

"Helllllloooooo, anybody home?" Kairi said snapping her finger in front of Sora's face.

"Right black coffee and one chocolate pancake..." Sora said taking the paper from Kairi and passing it at the window connecting to the kitchen.

"So you two perform here?" Leon asked.

"No…" Kairi said. "So how are the others?" She asked.

"Same as usual though we don't get to many customers anymore ever since you two quit singing." Leon said.

"We didn't quit singing, we just quitted performing." Naminé said. "And sorry about that..." She said.

"No worries… So how are things going, any progress?" Leon said and took a glance at Sora then at Kairi.

"Well so far not much but as you can see we found Sky." Kairi said and Naminé coughed intentionally. "And don't you dare tell his parents, having them come here is the last trouble we want." She said.

"Of course, we already had difficulty convincing them to leave it to us." Leon said reasonably and stared outside.

Sora leaned on the counter towards Kairi.

"Who's Sky?" Sora asked feeling jealous.

"Someone who'd gone missing three years ago… Remember what Eiko told you about my three months coma." Kairi asked hoping it would give him a clue.

"Yeah, I remember…" Sora said.

"Well that wasn't the only story. I mentioned it to you once about the tragedy; "Sky" who was with me at the time went missing after we jumped off at the sea. The storm was ferocious at that time we figured he was carried away." Kairi said.

"Oh…" Sora said as he took the tray of ordered food at the window and gave it to Kairi saying; "So you're looking for him and that he's here in Twilight City?" He asked.

Kairi nodded and served the order to Leon.

"You know, now that you mention about three years ago, I quite remember the time I first came here." Sora said.

"I remember you mention about that. You had amnesia you said." Kairi said.

"Yeah but not about the time she found me. I actually woke up in the shores near the city." Sora said thinking. "I think I may have…"

"Drifted off from the sea." Kairi continued for him.

"Yeah, though I don't remember being on a ship, boat or anything… And I was with a girl the last time I remember but it's so vague I couldn't exactly recall what we were doing." Sora said.

Kairi and Leon exchanged looks and Naminé looked at Sora.

"It's Sora isn't it?" Leon whispered.

Kairi nodded and said; "Yeah it is I figured it for quite awhile but the problem is he doesn't remember anything except me but the image was blurry."

"And you know what the girl in my dreams." Sora said aloud.

"Oh yeah your blurry fantasy girl..." Hayner snorted.

"Yeah, actually her image became clear." Sora said.

"Really what did she look like?" Rikku said eager like a love struck teen as she went and leaned on the counter.

"Funny you should ask what she looks like." Sora said thinking. "She happens to look like Kairi." He said as his gaze drifted to Kairi. "Quite a coincidence isn't it?" He asked the question in the air but he was looking at Kairi as if he was asking her.

Everything fell into silence and only the sound of the door opening broke the eerie silence as Rinoa came in.

"Morning everyone…" Rinoa greeted didn't notice that Leon was looking at her.

"Good morning…" Everyone greeted except Leon.

"Hey, morning…" Leon said throwing a salute at Rinoa.

Rinoa looked at the Leon and raised an eyebrow and said; "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Not that you would remember." Leon said sarcastically.

Rinoa went behind the counter.

"You two knew each other?" Naminé asked looking at Leon.

"No comment…" Leon said mocking Rinoa.

"Ooh okay… No further questions." Naminé said

Rinoa arched her brows trying to remember to get out of his mockery.

"You know him Rinoa?" Sora whispered.

"He looks familiar but I can't put my finger at it." Rinoa said to Sora and then she remembered Leon's greeting to her. "It can't be…" She said imagining one person who had always greeted her that way. "There was only one person who gave me that kind of greeting…" She said.

Everyone was taking glances between the two. They were looking back and forth thinking that they were having some kinda fight. Well Leon made it sound so.

"Squall…" Rinoa said in an almost like whisper tone but loud enough for everyone to hear.

As if on cue Leon finished his food and brought out his payment and laid it on the table, he then headed to the door.

"I'll be at the house you two." Leon said as he opened the door. "You know you two; it never occurred to me that you three will be working here. It's quite a coincidence." He said then looked at Rinoa. "Or maybe not, it is as they say: It's such a small world after all." He said leaving.

But then it got Kairi looking back and forth between Rinoa and Leon; _"Well that was strange… Wasn't Squall, Leon's first name?" _She thought and looked at Leon who was walking away. _"But I thought he hated being called by that name…"_ A smile formed on her lips. _"Something is definitely up and I'm eager to find out."_

End of Chapter 9

* * *

Vampire Orika: What a cheap ending for Kairi and Sora…

Orika: Quit it I had a hard time making this. My imagination isn't working right. But anyways Leon finally makes an appearance and they made a scene good thing there were still no customers around.

Vampire Orika: Great more chapters to add.

Orika: Hey I'm budgeting my time my semester break, I'm gonna be busy again once classes starts. It's cutting off my story making. If ever I was a writer and I had an editor I figured I would be screamed all the time for deadlines.

Vampire Orika: Nice idea then, I'm gonna be your Editor and you'll have to do everything I say.

Orika: Ugh and I thought having an alter ego is bad, this is gonna be worse. Well until next time…


	11. Caught and Surprises

Music in Time: Our Song

By: Orika

Orika: Finally an update… I apologize for the lack of update…

Vampire Orika: Finally Mortal.

Orika: I'm having trouble with homework… Ugh it's supposed to be a vacation, and vacations are supposed to be time to relax. But how can I relax with homework driving me crazy. Is anyone out there taking java programming? A little help please…

Vampire Orika: Lazy Mortal…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts if I did I should be rich by now Wahahahahaha *cough*, *cough*

* * *

Chapter 10: Caught and Surprises

It was early in the morning, when Rinoa had called Sora to tell him to get to the villa that was a few miles away from the city. Sora had noticed the twins were quite moody today. Well only Kairi but as for Naminé, she was rather quiet.

"Humph…" Kairi snorted trying to drag her legs. "Will you tell me again where are we hiking?" She said complaining a sense of danger in her voice.

"We're not exactly hiking, it's just that the truck got engine trouble and now we have to walk all the way." Sora said. "I wonder who got the vehicle wrecked anyway." He said glaring at Kairi.

"It isn't my fault that truck can't stand the speed and over heated." Kairi said irritatingly.

"Who insisted Kairi on driving anyway?" Roxas groaned.

Everyone pointed at Sora.

"Hey you told me she drives fast." Sora said.

"Uh, Sora did you hear me saying she was a reckless speed driver and that letting her drive was a **very bad idea**." Roxas said with the quote effect and stressing the last three words.

"Leon only let's Kairi take the wheels when it was called for drastic measures. That was until he found out she was more dangerous in the wheels than Tifa is." Naminé said.

"Darn it…" Kairi said.

"What?" Naminé asked.

"Leon brought a van didn't he?" Kairi said.

"Oh yeah he did. But wait isn't he gonna use that for business?" Roxas said.

"Not really, he said it was Cid's idea in case we were out of town or something." Kairi said digging for her phone. "I should've done this earlier." She said as she dialed a number.

"I'm tired." Roxas said sitting down.

"You okay?" Naminé asked in which Roxas shook his head too tired to answer.

"Leon can you give us a lift." Kairi said over the phone. "Yeah, a big thanks you're so a savior." She said and flipped the phone. "He's coming…"

Everyone sat to rest. They've been walking for an hour ever since Kairi got the vehicle over-heated.

"My feet hurt and I feel dizzy." Rikku said leaning at Paine.

"Hey if you faint here, I'm telling you I'm not gonna carry you." Paine said.

"Why did you pull us out here anyway, brudda?" Wakka asked panting.

"Rinoa needed some help at the villa. I think she needs us to help at the catering at something his grandfather was gonna held." Sora said.

Kairi mumbled something that Sora heard like; "Why does the stupid villa have to be out of town?"

Sora ignored it thinking they'll end up in a fight if he did answer her question. The heat was taking up from the long walk they had, fighting with her will just bring more problems.

"But wasn't that like last Saturday?" Hayner asked snapping Sora out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, but this one's different." Sora said. "This celebration is for his grand daughter who left and never came back." He said.

Kairi and Naminé looked at each other as they realized what day it is.

"Oh yeah that..." Kairi said twiddling her fingers.

"What?" Sora asked looking at Kairi.

"It's mama's birthday today." Naminé answered for Kairi.

"Oh really, what a coincidence, its Kaina's birthday today too…" Sora said. "You should've said so Rinoa may have let you on a short vacation for a celebration."

"Who was Kaina again?" Hayner asked.

"She's Rinoa's cousin the one who left years ago and never came back." Sora said.

"Oh yeah now I remember." Hayner said. "Rinoa always mentions her before." He said.

"They still celebrate her birthday even though they don't if she's still alive or not." Sora said.

They saw a van heading their way and… It was also pulling the truck Kairi got busted. It pulled over them. The window slid open and they saw Leon.

"Need a lift?" Leon asked.

Kairi opened the door and went in. Then they all followed.

The inside was completed with everything fridge, stove even the chairs and tables that were stuff at the back.

"Seat anywhere you like." Kairi said and opened the fridge. "Nice fridge Leon but uh, where's the drinks..?" She asked shutting the fridge's door.

"I was about to buy the stuff but an emergency call came." Leon said indicating Kairi's call. "Whose idea was it to let you drive?" He asked.

"How'd you know she's the one who drove the truck?" Sora asked.

"Knowing Kairi she's the only who drives until she gets the vehicle over heated." Leon said. "I never let her drive except when our lives are in the line. Though I worry that she's the one who's gonna get us kill.

Sora, Rikku, Paine, Wakka and Hayner looked at Kairi who seemed to be in a daze then looked at Roxas as he mouthed the words; "I told you…"

"Neat you brought the flower and my guitar." Kairi said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I thought you two would you know the usual ritual." Leon said.

"What ritual, man?" Wakka asked.

"A present for mother…" Naminé said.

"Sing a song and give her flowers." Kairi said.

"But I thought you said she was dead." Hayner said.

Roxas smacked him on the head.

"And that's why they only bring flowers." Roxas said.

"Oh, sorry…" Hayner then said he turned to Sora and whispered; "Is it just me or is Kairi under the weather?"

"She's not the only one. Did you notice that Naminé is acting a bit strange too?" Sora whispered back.

"Oh yeah by the way Leon, how do you know Rinoa?" Sora asked ending the subject with Hayner.

"How do I know her? She still doesn't remember well how would she? I left Twilight City a long time and never came back." Leon said. "You can say I'm an old acquaintance not that it matters now." He said.

"Well it does since it bothered her." Sora said.

A few minutes passed and they reached the villa. The gates were opened and let them in. Leon parked the van and they all went out. Rinoa came to greet them and saw the truck that was towed by the van.

"Hey guys, uhh-" Rinoa said but was cut off.

"Don't look at me Sora said I should drive so don't blame me." Kairi said as she left the van.

"Hey I didn't know the kind of danger you pose when driving." Sora snorted following her.

"Whatever porcupine…" Kairi said.

"Hey…" Sora said.

"Now Kairi stop it, it's working time okay." Naminé said as she approached Kairi and pulled her in a corner.

"What's wrong with her? Is she feeling sick?" Rinoa said worried.

"I dunno know, she's been like that when she came to the café." Sora said.

"Sorry that's gotta be my fault." Leon said as he got out of the van.

Rinoa's breathe hitched upon seeing Leon and her heart accelerated.

"Why did something happen?" Rinoa said calming down.

"Just some bad news they have to take in." Leon said. "Don't worry though it's not gonna effect their jobs. They don't let this kind of things affect them."

"That's not something to be proud off." Rinoa said irritatingly. "If you're sad then just cry, it'll make you feel better. You two can go back and take a break."

"No we're fine." Kairi said smiling. "Now it's time to get to work." Her voice was back to normal.

"I can fix the truck." Leon suggested.

"Sorry for the trouble." Kairi said.

"So what are the duties?" Naminé asked. "Leon do you need any help..?" She said approaching Leon who was seeing the truck.

The sudden change in them bothered everyone except for Roxas and Leon. They all went inside and Rinoa had instructed them on what to do. Kairi and Naminé were to help fix the tables while the others were to help in the kitchen.

"How strange can this two get?" Hayner said to Wakka watching the two.

"It's the effect of growing up in a not very dependable environment, plus the personal things as well." Roxas said.

"Such as?" Rikku asked.

"Living with rowdies..." Roxas said in a low tone. "Although the people at the used to be lower part of Destiny weren't all that bad… There are just some things that could make things worse. I never knew the life of difficulty before I met Naminé, quite irritating actually."

"Was there life really that bad?" Sora asked.

Roxas snorted and said; "Not bad worse. Even though Naminé and I have been together for three years I still don't know much about her. She doesn't tell me everything." He sighed and said; "That's why I feel so frustrated after that attack at the park. Did you ever felt that you did everything you could but it wasn't enough?" He sighed again.

"Hey, come on. Kairi said not to think about it anymore. If she hears you she'll be mad." Sora said. He couldn't understand it, but what Roxas said was affecting him. Hurting him… It's like he knew… No he felt exactly what Roxas was feeling.

Sora took a glance at Kairi and was irritated about her smiling mask. He doesn't understand why, it was her life but after finding out some things and doubts that he knows her made it difficult for him to shrug it off.

The night came and the party started. Everyone was then to be waiters and waitresses for the entire occasion. Rinoa was on her formal attire but was still helping them out. The party was held at the garden of the villa. The foods were in a large table and drinks were served.

Leon was still fixing the truck. He went in the truck to start the ignition. He turned it but still dead.

"Come on, come on start…" Leon mumbled and tried then the engine roared. "Yes… Finally I am so gonna put a restraining order on Kairi banding her from seating in the driver's seat..."

Leon then turned the engine off and went out of the truck to tell Kairi and Naminé, until a voice stopped him.

"Squall is that you?" A male voice said behind him.

Leon turned around under the recognition of his own name.

Roxas was serving drinks and muttered how glad he was being just help at the kitchen back at the café. Being a waiter totally sucks. Not only does he have to stand for how long he does not know. He has to consider some annoying guests, but then it came to him that, he never did know this stuffs being raised in luxury.

Roxas was making rounds checking if anyone needs champagne or drinks, when he froze as a familiar brunette haired girl came into view.

"Excuse me drinks please…" The girl said. "Hey…"

"Oh no…" Roxas mumbled and walked away quickly, heading across the opposite direction to where the female brunette was not taking the risk to look back.

Roxas saw Naminé serving drinks and approached her.

"Code red… Code red…" Roxas said in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Naminé asked worried.

Roxas looked around frantically hoping Olette didn't see him.

"Roxas will please calm down and tell me what's wrong?" Naminé said.

"Problem Olette's here I saw her." Roxas said still looking around.

"Olette…" Naminé said paled. "Did she saw you?"

"I'm not sure…" Roxas said then looked at Naminé. "What am I gonna do?"

"Retreat in the kitchen…" Naminé said.

"Sounds like we're in the battlefield…" Roxas said.

"Roxas stop joking around." Naminé said ushering him back inside.

"Wait what about Sora." Roxas said looking around for his brother. "Olette's gonna make a scene if she sees him." He said.

"I'll tell Kairi just wait for us in the kitchen." Naminé said and left.

Sora was serving drinks when he saw something odd in the distance. Naminé was hurrying to Kairi and whispered to her ear. Something must be up seeing Kairi's stricken face, she then said something back and Naminé nodded and hurried away.

Sora then moved to approach her. But upon seeing him Kairi hurried to him.

"What's going on Kairi?" Sora asked looking at where Naminé disappeared to.

"Nothing's going on…" Kairi said but Sora was suspicious about it because she was looking around. "Listen there's some trouble at the kitchen and we need you there." She said and pulled him.

"What's going on?" Sora said trying to pull his arm back.

"Just shut up and come with me."Kairi said then stopped at her tracks, looking at something or someone she just saw.

Hayner came by then.

"Hayner…" Kairi called. "That guest over there. The brunette haired girl with green eyes..." She said pointing at Olette who was looking around searching for someone. "She was uh… Asking for a drink so why don't you interce-… I mean serve her some refreshments." She said and pulled Sora away to the kitchen.

Sora was confused as to why Kairi was pulling him to the kitchen. He was hearing some frantic voices.

"Are you sure she didn't see you?" Naminé asked Roxas.

"I'm not sure… I heard her call for drinks I just rushed off before she could even see me." Roxas said.

Roxas was pacing around his cell phone on his ear while Naminé sat at a chair.

Sora was even more confused.

"Rushing off wasn't enough…" Kairi said letting go of Sora. "Your spiked hair is a dead giveaway. I saw her moving around probably looking for you." She said then rubbed her temple.

"But she wasn't making any calls was she?" Roxas asked. "Because if she was, because if she was she's probably calling mom."

"Who's he calling?" Kairi asked Naminé pointing at Roxas.

"Aunt Luciana… His checking if they're here as well." Naminé said.

Olette now why does that sound familiar to Sora.

"Hey mom… It's me Roxas…" Roxas said.

Sora listened intently his heart pounding still confused at the sudden turn of events.

"What's going on?" Sora asked looking at Kairi.

Kairi hushed him to be quiet.

"No, I just called to say hi…" Roxas said pacing around ignoring the growing tension to those within hearing range. "And I was just wondering if uh… Are you by chance in Twilight City right now?" He said crossing his fingers.

_No sweetheart we're not… Actually we were supposed to go there on an invitation, but your father can't leave his work right now. I was hoping to go so I could see you and the girls but… Uhhhh no luck, I'm sorry…_

"No its okay, mom don't worry too much. Naminé, Kairi and I are doing fine." Roxas said shaking his head towards Naminé. "As a matter of fact Leon is here with us and I think he'll be staying for a while."

Naminé sighed, a relief and said in a low voice looking at Kairi; "They're not here."

"Yeah… Uh, no we're still not sure where he is." Roxas said. "Mom didn't we talked about this already. Leave it to us we'll find him for sure. Gotta go… Love you too…" He said then his face turned red, probably something Luciana said. "Mom! I am not like that… Bye…" He then flipped his phone and then sighed in relief, the storm was over.

"Mom and dad are not here, but they were invited." Roxas said. "But then Olette is here. But mom hasn't received any calls from her."

"She may not have been sure of whom she saw…" Kairi said. "But she was making rounds to clarify it."

Rinoa then came by the kitchen and looked at them.

"What's going on in here?" She asked. "I saw Hayner coming this way with one of the guests."

"Oh no…" Roxas said trembling.

"Does she have brunette hair and have green eyes?" Naminé asked.

"Yes she did, you know her?" Rinoa asked.

"Aaargh..!" Roxas said pulling his spikes out.

Orika: (giggles) pulling his spiked hair out… Hilarious…

Vampire Orika: Weird Mortal…

Rinoa and Sora stared at Roxas who was going mad.

"Worst case scenario if she did caught me, she's so gonna make a scene." Roxas said. "And she's gonna call mom and mom is gonna freak out. What do we do?"

"Shut up and calm down before Olette even finds you, you're gonna die of a heart attack first." Kairi said.

Rikku then came.

"Hey a guest is here looking for Roxas." She said.

Roxas paled. Kairi pulled Sora and pushed him and Roxas behind the counter and they crouched.

"Act normal…" Kairi said eyeing everyone.

Olette then came and became infuriated when she saw Naminé.

"Um, Rikku your not suppose to bring a guest back here." Rinoa said playing along.

"But I didn't I told her to wait outside." Rikku said nervously.

She then gave Naminé a fake smile and said; "Why Naminé it's quite a surprise to see you here."

"Oh Olette surprised as well, is Uncle John and Aunt Luciana here too?" Naminé asked smiling.

"No they couldn't make it." Olette said. "Say, where is Roxas?" She said looking around the kitchen.

"Roxas..?" Naminé said. "Is he supposed to be here as well? I don't think he received any invitation, he never said anything." She said calmly.

"No I thought I saw him outside." Olette said eyeing Naminé. "On a waiter's uniform…" She added smirking.

Roxas felt his stomach hurdle. Realization hitting in from being a love team with Olette to his worst nightmare. Now he was beginning to hate her from the way she was talking to Naminé.

"That little wench…" Roxas whispered as he clenched his hands but Sora managed to hear the words.

Kairi giggled and said; "Olette are you feeling tipsy, a Hikari… a waiter. With Roxas' total klutziness I doubt if he would survive for seconds serving on a restaurant." She said moving behind the counter to make sure Olette makes no movements to go there, but pretending to pour drinks on the glasses to avoid suspicion.

"Oh really…" Olette said eyeing Kairi suspiciously. "I may have just imagined it. A waiter is not the kind of job Roxas would be in anyway." She looking at Naminé as if telling; "And you're not the kind of girl he's supposed to hook up with."

"Umm, Miss Olette guests are really not allowed here in the kitchen so please." Rinoa said ushering her outside before anything else happens.

"Okay…" Olette said and left.

Rinoa then came back afterwards making sure Olette didn't follow her back.

"Coast is clear." Naminé said slumping on the counter. "That was nerve racking." She said.

"I felt the chills guys." Rikku said eyeing the entrance. "You know who she is?" She asked looking back.

"As far as I don't want to (sigh)." Roxas said clenching his hands.

"Calm down the hurricane has passed no need to go after it." Kairi said.

"Ouch Kairi, wouldn't survive for seconds serving on a restaurant huh." Roxas said glaring at Kairi. "That's hitting below the belt I did survive up until now."

"Sorry but I have to throw her off guard." Kairi said nonchalantly. "And the only thing I could think of was to make her think; you'd never take this kind of job." She said.

Then Kairi looked back at the entrance and added; "You know what Roxas one of these days her pretty face is gonna collide with my hand."

"I wanna be there when you do it." Roxas said and receive a smile from the red head. "Naminé how come you never told me anything?" He demanded looking at Naminé.

"Told you what?" Naminé asked looking at him.

"That she was acting bitchy on you whenever I'm not around." Roxas said then pointed at the entrance. "I totally heard every word she said. Wish I could have recorded it and slapped it in her face." He said and flipped open his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I am so gonna call Mike and back out on that contract." Roxas said.

"Speaking of contract you three have some explaining to do. I've had a lot of surprises ever since you three came." Rinoa said crossing her arms. "This is the biggest surprise of all. How come you three know Olette? Olette Siwaki…"

The three froze; great the hurricane has passed now a thunder storm is coming.

"She's an acquaintance of Roxas." Naminé simply said.

"An acquaintance of Roxas you say." Rinoa said eyeing them three. "Now I wonder how that happened. From what I know of Miss Siwaki she never makes acquaintances with people not of her same status. She's damn to high of her pride." She said.

"Damn right she is…" Roxas muttered.

"Roxas pipe it." Kairi said. "Rinoa can we talk about this some other time, we're still in trouble in here. If Miss-High-Of-Herself comes back here and sees Roxas, I'm telling you she's gonna make a very big scene." She said eyeing the entrance of the kitchen. "Not to mention I might too."

"Okay but we want full explanation. You should take Roxas home before anything else happens." Sora said.

"What do you mean we?" Kairi said. "You are coming with us, because if Olette sees you too. The first thing she's gonna do is call the Hikari's and tell them you're here." She said.

"What??? And why would she do that?" Sora asked.

"Okay that'll be our cue to go and look for Leon." Roxas said as she took Naminé by the hand and left the kitchen through the back.

Kairi sighed and wished she could make a quick get a way too. "Okay one short brief explanation. Sora we know who you are?" She said.

"Duh, of course you do we're co-workers here you know." Rikku said.

"No, not like that like…" Kairi said and sighed slapping her forehead.

Sora putted Kairi out of her misery by saying; "I know…"

Kairi looked at Sora and blinked a few times.

"You knew? How?" Kairi asked.

"Well I had my suspicions until they were clarified last Saturday." Sora said. "Tell me Roxas and I are related aren't we?"

"You and Roxas?" Rikku said in a hysterical voice.

All eyes on Kairi waiting for a reply…

Kairi snorted and said; "Obviously… You know there's absolutely no way it would be a mere coincidence that the two of you look alike."

"So were twins." Sora said blinking a few times.

"Sap as always…" Kairi said.

"So the guy you were talking about was actually me?" Sora asked.

Kairi just nodded.

"So I'm guessing the auburn haired girl was actually you?" Rinoa asked this time.

"I guess… I was the last person he was with before we jumped off the cliff and hit the waters." Kairi said.

"What do you mean you guess?" Sora asked.

"I mean you could have met another auburn haired girl and bumped your head and forgot about her. A possibility wouldn't you agree…" Kairi said casually heading for the door.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked irritated by Kairi's statement.

Kairi replied without looking back; "Well three years is a long time, anything could happen by then…"

Kairi started to walk away but Sora grabbed her hand.

"Like what exactly?" Sora asked.

"Like Mei Mei…" Kairi said her voice cracked.

Sora was taken aback her words ringing on her ears the trace of pain on it.

"There could still be others… Like I said three years is a long time." Kairi said. "We'll explain everything tomorrow. Just stay clear of Olette; don't let her see you… Good night…" She said and left.

Sora walked over the counter stricken face. He closed his eyes as he slump his head on the counter. He was remembering the things she told him.

"**Kairi remember…"**

"**It was no coincidence, but I guess you never did understand. You are a sap after all…"**

"**His name meant sky…"**

"**At least you still have this."**

Sora then took out the thalassa shell and looked at it. He remembered how careful Kairi was in repairing it. Tears started to fall from his eyes and drop to the thalassa charm.

"I hurt her didn't I?" Sora stated it more than asked it.

"It wasn't your fault Sora you had amnesia." Rinoa said then took a glance at Rikku.

"Not an excuse. I remembered "that" and I did dream some of it." Sora said sulking.

"It isn't your fault. Where were they when you were here?" Rikku said. "They could've looked for you." She said justifying what she said.

"They were looking for me." Sora said.

"Sora…" Rinoa said when a booming voice came from the entrance.

"Rinoa…" A blonde young man came.

"What is it Zell the food is out there." Rinoa said looking at the guy.

"You're not gonna believe this…" Zell said jumping like a child.

"What?" Rinoa asked.

"It's Squall I saw him." Zell said.

Rinoa heart accelerated. Sora wiped his tears to look at Zell.

"Where is he?" Rinoa asked.

"He was outside repairing your truck." Zell said.

"But the guy's name repairing the truck was Leon." Sora said.

That's when it hit Rinoa. No wonder the guy looked familiar to her; she also remembered seeing the scar on his forehead.

"Squall's last name is Leonheart." Rinoa said gasping and hurried outside.

Leon was already driving by the gate when he saw a figure running towards them through the side mirror. Kairi who was sitting beside him noticed and looked at the mirror.

"Who in the world?" Kairi wondered and took a closer look. "It's Rinoa…" She said.

Leon realized who it was because of Kairi and stepped on the gas and the van bolted out of there.

"Wait Squall!!!" Rinoa shouted and fell to her knees. "Wait…" She said panting.

"Leon what are you doing?" Naminé asked.

"Slow down you're gonna get us into an accident." Roxas said worried.

But Leon didn't slow down until he was sure they were far away. Naminé and Roxas exchange glances confused. But Kairi knew better.

"You have something with Rinoa as well?" Kairi asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Leon said.

The three then exchanged glances and minded their own business.

"**Why is it that when trouble comes it always piles up in an instant?"** Kairi thought certain no one knew the answer.

End of Chapter 10

* * *

Orika: Finally a long updated chapter.

Vampire Orika: Finally Mortal…

Orika: I just don't know when I could update again. Next chapters are getting juicy now that we have two things to look forward to. Vampire Orika please do the honors.

Vampire Orika: (Sigh) Review Mortals.

Orika: Give it some life will ya.

Vampire Orika: Whatever Mortal…

Orika: You're no fun. Hope I could finish that blasted assignment.


	12. Reminisce

Music in Time: Our Song

By: Orika

Orika: Hiya guys. I know it's been a long time.

Vampire Orika: Yeah quite long Mortal.

Orika: Yeah right, anyways I manage to make this chapter. It's a Sora and Kairi moment. It also includes a little of Leon and Rinoa's past. Do you think I should make a story of this for them?

Vampire Orika: Mortal you have too many stories to add up another.

Orika: Boo hoo you're no fun.

Vampire Orika: What did you expect I'm an undead… Weird Mortal…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Chapter 11: Reminisce

The party was then over and everyone was cleaning up. Sora had been hiding in the kitchen since Kairi said that Olette would recognize him and make a scene.

So all he did was whack his brain for a memory even for a small amount of memory will help. But in the end he came with nothing.

Sora sighed and said; "Maybe if I saw something that's related to my past then I'd probably remember something." He looked around the room. As if something around there would remind him. "Aaarghhhhh!!! Why can't my memory work for once?!" He said pulling his spikes like a lunatic.

"Sora…" Rinoa said catching Sora's attention.

"Aaahhh…" Sora mumbled then released a nervous laugh as he put down his hands. "So the party's over huh." He said.

"Yes it is…" Rinoa said as she approached him and sat near him. "I know what it feels like, the shock of it." She said.

"You know Leon…" Sora stated more than questioned it.

Rinoa nodded holding back the tears.

"His real name was Squall Leonheart. You could say he and I had a past, we were planning to elope back then, because my father was in total disagreement to him." Rinoa said. "It would've been successful if only I didn't get fooled by what they did." She said as she recalled bitter memories. "By the time I reached our meeting place… He was gone." She said recalling…

**Rinoa was running in the rain. She was soaking wet; however she ignored it as she sped up to the place of their meeting. It was passed two hours and five minutes of their meeting time. She was stupid believing on a ploy like that.**

"**Please be there, please be there…" Rinoa chanted on her head.**

**When Rinoa reached the park she searched for any sign of him. But all she found was a snow colored rose and a train ticket that was ripped to pieces on the cold cement.**

**Rinoa then remembered the last train that was supposed to take them to their new life was supposed to leave five minutes ago, she passed the train station and heard the train's signal of leaving. But her mind was on the park, she didn't even think that Squall might've boarded the train, no… Not without her, but he didn't, he'd left and he left her all alone.**

**She took the rose and cried falling on her knees as she looked at the sky.**

Meanwhile at the house…

Kairi was in her room thinking of what she was going to do or to say to Sora tomorrow. She was a fool for saying those things, but then at that time her emotions were running her down.

"I am one big idiot…" Kairi sighed and hopped out of bed.

Kairi went down to the kitchen for a glass of water, but then she saw Leon there drinking. She stared at him, she never saw him drink before. No, Leon wasn't the kind of person to drink.

Leon then saw Kairi. He smiled and said; "Hey, couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah…" Kairi said as she sat on the chair near the table across him.

Leon poured another drink on the glass and sipped on it.

"Rare seeing me drink, huh…" Leon said towards Kairi's bewildered stare at him.

"Yeah… You're not the type of person to drink on a problem." Kairi said.

Leon chuckled and said; "You should've seen the kind of mess I was before I found the two of you." He looked at the glass. "It's not a problem; it's a regression of the past." He added

"You never actually told us anything about your past." Kairi said dropping her head on the dinner table.

"Not like there's anything good about it to tell." Leon said.

"I'm listening…" Kairi said.

"It was about thirteen years ago a few months before I found you and Naminé." Leon said trailing off. "Rinoa and I had an affair, we were lovers. But then her father was in disagreement of me because… humph, I'm a lowlife. We planned on eloping so I worked hard to save some money for that. And when I had enough we decided on it." He said.

"Seemed working to me." Kairi said.

"Yeah, until the night of the elopement, we planned on meeting at nine in the evening. I had the tickets ready so that we'll just have to board rather than waiting and get caught." Leon said. "I was waiting for her but then thirty minutes passed she never came I began to worry." He said.

"Maybe something happened." Kairi said trying not to rush into conclusions.

"I thought so too, probably her father caught and locked her up. So I called Zell, but then he said that he was away on business. He said that he'd be looking for her so I left him to it." Leon said. "At that time a part of me tells me to go and look for her and another part says that I should stay and wait instead. I chose the latter, thinking that "What if she came and didn't find me there what she would think." I waited until it started to rain." He said.

"Still no sign of her…" Kairi said assuming what happened.

"I waited until the last train was set to depart… But she never came so, I left with nothing for me to look back to, my only life shattered to pieces." Leon said. "I was quite a mess when I came did nothing but waste my life away. That is until I found the two of you." He said.

"You're our life saver Leon. Who knows what would've become of us if you didn't found us." Kairi said.

"And you became mine. We'll just call it even." Leon said smiling.

"And it's rare to see you smile." Kairi said. "Still hurts..?" She asked.

"Yeah… But not like it did many years ago." Leon said. "So are you prepared to tell Sora tomorrow?" He said.

"Oh please Leon did you have to mention that." Kairi said groaning.

"Better tell him straight, some people misunderstand what one person wants to tell when they prolonged it." Leon said.

"I'll keep that in mind thanks…" Kairi said.

Leon then raised his glass to Kairi and said; "Want a sip?"

"Uhh, no thank you… You might have forgotten the last time I drank." Kairi said.

"Oh yeah you made quite a mess and we thought that it might make you forget, but instead it got worse." Leon said chuckling at the memory.

"Okay, it was hilarious… Although I could not remember it, and the only reminder was through a video." Kairi said as she stood up and headed upstairs.

"Kairi…" Leon said.

Kairi turned around and looked at Leon.

"Don't think too much about things. Just let whatever comes, come. And don't expect too much, because it's what hurts the most when it doesn't happen." Leon said shaking his head.

"Yes Dr. Love Radio…" Kairi teased and headed upstairs.

At the Café early morning…

Sora was all alone. He came very early due to a hunch that Kairi will be early as well.

"What am I suppose to say…" Sora said and coughs twice to clear his throat. "Um hey Kairi listen about last night. I just wanted to apologize to whatever it was I did. I don't really remember anything that much but, I know I've hurt you so I'm sorry." He said and breathes deeply. "Even though I can't remember I have to apologize… I can do this!" He said confidently until…

"You can do what?" Kairi asked as she came in and heard the last part.

"Uh nothing…" Sora said as he whipped around and looked at her. "What do you mean nothing you idiot." He thought.

Kairi approached Sora in which Sora became more nervous. He was confident of talking to her but now no words came out of his mouth.

Kairi pulled of her backpack and placed it at the counter.

"Hey umm, about yesterday… I'm sorry; I've just gotten a little over dramatic. I didn't mean to upset you." Kairi said looking away. "It's like I'd believe you'd do something like that, well there is Mei Mei but not that too many. You're the kind of sap who wouldn't do that." She said.

"Well… I can't blame you, if you think that." Sora said. "It's just that the fact that you knew me; shocked me to no end. I mean, I've been waiting for her to come and find me; I just didn't expect that she's well I did expect you to be…" He said but trailed off.

Kairi narrowed her eyes and added; "A short-tempered wild person."

Sora quickly looked at her and shook his head while waving his hands.

"No, no, no nothing like that…" Sora said and thought of what to say. "I still don't remember much… But I've been waiting for three years. Why now?" He said.

Kairi knew he didn't mean it in a negative way. She took a deep breath and blinked twice.

"You know… We were never supposed to meet." Kairi started. "Our worlds are so far apart. You're someone who's in the higher land that's quite difficult to reach. I mean living at the upper side of town, mingling with rich people. You have everything: money, fame, everything. I on the other hand have to work in order to live me and Naminé." She said.

"What do you mean I'm rich?" Sora said. "I'm not…" He said but Kairi cut him off.

"You are a son of John Hikari the President of Kingdom Hearts one of the largest and prestigious company in the industry. How Twilight City did not recognize you are beyond us? I mean you're a celebrity in Destiny City, you're an actor along with your twin brother." Kairi said.

"Roxas… I still can't believe it but, I guess that explains why the two of us look alike." Sora said. "So how did we meet? If you said that… We're so far apart, whatever that means." He said.

Kairi chuckled. Trust Sora to understand something so simple to comprehend.

"Our encounter was because of your father's project. He needed the space for the amusement park he was making." Kairi said. "So Downtown had to reduce space again for them. What can we do? We barely have any money to feed our family. All we asked was for a little time but then they didn't care. Your father could have but then being the king, he wasn't always informed of what was happening below him. He didn't know his people were already harassing us. So Leon thought of the only way to get the construction on halt. Kidnap the princes…" She said and looked at Sora for any reaction.

"Kidnap us… You mean me and Roxas." Sora said and Kairi nodded. "How?" He asked.

"There was a party. That's where everything started. It was our last resort. It wasn't like we going to ransom you or whatever. We were intending to return you and your brother, and we actually did but then we found out that there were other people who were after you." She said. "Then there was the attack at the Underground Shelter which led to the explosion three years ago."

"All I remember was the explosion and the water and you, after that nothing more." Sora said.

"It was sheer chance that you've been seen on television on news." Kairi said. "We came here to find out if you've been really here. I mean there was no way for us to know, Twilight City is so far away from Destiny City." She said.

"My parents…" Sora said.

"They're still hoping Sora. They persisted to have it investigated but then we thought that, if the Organization found out you're alive and without memory they'd definitely come and get you." Kairi said.

Something then hit Sora…

"Back at the explosion…" Sora said looking at Kairi. He trailed his hand on her arm. "You were hurt. I remember wounds." He said.

Kairi shrugged it off and said; "It's not like it's a big deal. I've been to worse."

"But I can't go back looking like this. I have to at least remember something." Sora said.

"We know that's why we brought something with us." Kairi said. "It's back at home you want me to bring it here?" She asked.

"No, I think I'll go with you guys later after work." Sora said.

"Okay…" Kairi said smiling and she walked towards the changing room.

"Uhh, Kairi… Was there something between us..?" Sora asked.

Kairi looked at him. She blinked a few times and thought "Was there..?"

She shook her head a little and said; "I'm not so sure… Never did found out."

She then left him. She sighed "Maybe... Just maybe we did..." She thought.

Sora just nodded his head. But then he was sure there was something maybe not as deep as Naminé and Roxas and she said...

"She said what?" Sora looked at the door that lead to the changing rooms a smile making way to his lips.

Everything went fine after all and he was worried for nothing.

End of Chapter 11

* * *

Orika: Well that's it. Whew it's been a long time since I last updated sorry for the long wait.

Vampire Orika: Right Mortal and I doubt if you'll update again.

Orika: Hate it when you're right you know that. Anyways Review please… Until next time…


End file.
